HARRY POTTER Y LA LEGITIMA HEREDERA
by ARYLU
Summary: Harry se dirige hacia la casa de su amigo antes de empezar el sexto año en Hogwarts. Allí conocerá a una chica llena de misterio que traera muchas preguntas, respuestas y soluciones.Nota: escribí esta historia antes de leer el sexto libro. DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. La llegada a la Madriguera

**CAPITULO 1: La llegada la madriguera**

Luego de unas semanas con los Dursley, Harry consiguió que lo dejasen irse y ahora se dirigída hacia la casa de Ron montado en su nueva escoba. Él le había contado que en su casa estaba una prima lejana y Hermione que lo esperaban. Ya faltaba poco para llegar y el paisaje ya lo aburría un poco. En la última Navidad, Hermione le había regalado un montacargas para su escoba que trasladaba todas las posesiones de Harry que se encontraban en una enorme valija.  
Al divisar la madriguera fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta aterrizar en el patio trasero. Una vez ahí, separó su valija de la escoba y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa. Apenas la golpeó, Ron la abrió, lo hizo pasar y con la varita levitó la valija hacia su habitación, silenciosamente.  
- Las chicas están en la cocina, vamos a darles una sorpresa- dijo el anfitrión en un susurro

- Buenísima idea Entonces, se acercaron silenciosamente hasta las chicas.

Cuando Harry se hallaba a un metro de distancia de Hermione, ella sin mirarlo lo saludó. La prima de Ron también se dio vuelta y lo saludó. Decidieron salir al patio donde Harry interrogó a su amiga

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

- Puede ser que no haya mucha iluminación, pero delante de mí había una sartén nueva y bien limpia que mostraba perfectamente tu rostro.

- ¿Dónde está tu familia, Ron?- preguntó Harry intrigado.  
- Se fueron de viaje a Grecia y me dejaron a mí con mi prima por una cuestión de dinero, pero no importa acá está bueno. Mi padre volvió a ganar ese premio del Profeta.  
Harry miró a la otra chica que había permanecido en silencio desde el saludo y le pareció muy linda. Tenía un rostro hermoso: ojos marrones claros, dos cejas perfectamente delineadas, una nariz pequeña, labios rosados y una tez morena. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era su gran cabellera castaña cortada en degradé y con un flequillo al costado derecho, que le daba un aire de misterio. Casi ni se fijó en el resto del cuerpo que era delgado pero con una gran silueta. Vestía una musculosa larga de color celeste, una jean liso y calzaba unas zapatillas negras.

- Ella es mi prima- dijo Ron -, se llama Luz y ha viajado por casi todo el mundo con mi tío. Él es Harry, mi mejor amigo. Ella me ha traído muchos recuerdos y fotos de los lugares que visitó

A él le llamó la atención: mientras él solamente conocía Privet Drive y unos pocos lugares a los que los Dursley lo habían llevado, ella había viajado por muchas partes del mundo.

- Hola- dijo él - Hola- dijo ella.

Disimuladamente, Ron y Hermione se metieron en la casa del chico.

Esta chica le parecía distinta porque no miraba directamente a su cicatriz sino que lo miraba a los ojos. Esa mirada lo intimaba, tenía algo de misterio, pasión y alegría.

Comenzaron a charlar acerca de Ron, de los colegios a los que había asistido y de los lugares del mundo que conocía. Describía perfectamente los sitios y él sentía que tenía los paisajes delante de él. Harry le contó sus aventuras con los Dursley.  
- ¿Entonces fuiste a una Audiencia Disciplinaria por haber defendido a tu primo de un dementor?

- Sí- dijo él bastante apenado.

Así se quedaban hablando al atardecer, antes de cenar, mientras los otros dos se ausentaban. Él le contó esa noche, antes de acostarse, que Hermione le estaba enseñando a cocinar. Los días eran preciosos y se quedaban jugando en el patio, desgnomizando, jugando al quiditch o recibiendo cartas. Esto último lo ponía un poco triste porque no le escribían casi a él: la madre de Ron o alguien de la Orden le mandaba saludos pero Sirius ya no le escribía.

Hermione les hacía hacer tareas de vacaciones mientras Luz los miraba o se iba a la habitación que compartía con la otra chica. También los inquietaba con los resultados de sus MHB aunque al día siguiente llegaron y pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Harry tenía las notas que necesitaba, las de su amiga eran excelentes y las de Ron eran casi las mismas que las de él. Notó que llegaron cuatro sobres y pensó que había uno para Ginny pero Luz lo tomó apresuradamente y subió hacia su habitación.

En uno de esos atardeceres que Harry y Luz aprovechaban para hablar, un dolor punzante y repentino comenzó a sentir él en su frente y su mente se llenó de malos pensamientos. Pensó que quizás esa chica no era la prima de Ron sino que era una mortífaga que había interceptado a la pariente de su amigo. También se sugirió que el Innombrable podría estar cerca o que algún mortífago se hallaba cerca.

Ella sonrió levemente, se le acercó y besó la cicatriz de él. Se sintió más fresco y los malos pensamientos se esfumaron aunque le quedó una duda¿por qué hizo eso? Definitivamente, no entendería las mujeres en su vida. La miró de reojo y le pareció que sus ojos se volvieron dorados durante unos minutos.

- Un beso en una cicatriz ayuda a que ésta se cierre- dijo ella pareciendo responder a su inquietud.

Un revoltijo se daba en el estómago y sentía que el corazón se le subía a la boca, esa chica lo hacía sentir muy extraño. La luna iluminaba su rostro que se volvía cada vez más hermoso y no podía resistir ocultarle la verdad.

- Antes de que me besaras sentí una fuerte punzada y creí.

- ¿Que Lord Voldemort estaba cerca?

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó el chico muy intrigado y bastante extrañado de que alguien, a parte de Dumbledore y él, mencionase ese nombre.

- He aprendido a leer y comprender las miradas de los demás Su voz era dulce, vio a la chica a los ojos y sintió deseos decirle una idea que rondaba en su cabeza y que no podía dejar de ocultar.

- Eres muy linda, me gustas mucho.

- Vos también, Harry.

Se estaban acercando bastante cuando un terrible aullido los espantó e instintivamente se abrazaron. El sonido lo había producido un terrible hombre lobo que apareció ante ellos. Éste era robusto, de piel muy oscura, tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de pelos, una nariz alargada, brazos y piernas muy musculosas y manos bastante grandes, y lo único que tenída de ropa era un pantalón azul.

Este ser comenzó a atacarlos a ambos. Harry miró para todos lados y tomó su varita.

- Desmaius- gritó Harry recordando uno de los encantamientos aprendido luego de que Luz hubo aplicado el encantamiento de conjuntivitis.

Repentinamente apareció Hermione haciendo levitar a la bestia por los aires y finalmente haciéndola caer muy lejos de allí. Los dos regresaron a la casa, Harry supuso que empezarían a hacer la comida, dejándolo a él y a Luz solos. Ella se acostó en el suelo para mirar la hermosa luna desde ahí y él se sentó junto a ella mirándola fijamente. Otra vez le pareció ver ese color dorado en sus ojos.

- Eres muy hermosa- volvió a insistir.

- Vos también lo sos.

- Me gustaría estar con vos hasta el fin del mundo.

- Y yo toda mi vida por más corta que sea- dijo ella con un poco de melancolía.

Harry tomó a Luz de la cintura y la sostuvo con ambos brazos mientras se iban acercando. La mirada de misterio se metió en Harry que le dijo nuevamente que la amaba. Entonces, ambos se besaron a la luz de la luna.

Sin embargo, hay varios secretos, misterios y maldades ocultas.

Continuará...

**Holis**

**Muy pronto perfeccionaré la historia y la publicaré porque quisiera cambiar algunos detalles**

**Cualquier sugerencia es recibida**


	2. El verdadero origen

**CAPITULO 2: EL VERDADERO ORIGEN**

Luego de haberse besado un buen rato, durante la ausencia de Ron y Hermione, ellos estaban muy abrazados y sentados en el verde pasto. Cuando él la miró, volvió a notar un color dorado en sus ojos. De seguro que sus ojos no lo engañaban, ya era la tercera vez que veía lo mismo.

Después de un rato, llegaron Ron y Hermione anunciando que la comida ya estaba lista. Entonces, Luz y Harry, tomados de la mano, entraron en la casa siguiéndolos. En la mesa había una bandeja con bifes y en otra estaba preparada una ensalada de tomates y huevo duro.

- Yo preparé la ensalada y la ayudé con la carne - dijo Ron

- Hay postre – añadió Hermione

Durante la comida, Harry seguía pensando en los resplandores dorados que ocurrían en los ojos de Luz. Mientras, los tres hablaban animadamente de magia.

Una vez terminada la cena, Hermione le pidió a Luz que trajese el postre. Entonces, tomó su varita e hizo aparecer una caja grande de grageas de todos los sabores y otra con ranas de chocolate. Harry tomó una gragea que resultó ser de chocolate pero no la disfrutó mucho por la ignorancia acerca de los ojos de la prima de su amigo.

Luz les explicó que podía hacer magia porque no asistía a Hogwarts pero que este año iba a ingresar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer en Hogwarts?- le preguntó Hermione a Luz

- Voy a ingresar en Gryffindor en el mismo curso que ustedes- dijo ella

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Harry bastante curioso

- Porque mi padre adoptivo que trabaja en el ministerio me hizo hacer un examen de ingreso especial.

- Yo casi hago ese examen, y por eso me permitieron practicar magia antes de ingresar en Hogwarts, pero decidí ingresar directamente en primer año- comentó Hermione

- ¿Padre adoptivo?- preguntó Ron

- Lo que pasa es que mis padres murieron al poco tiempo de que yo naciera y entonces uno de tus tíos, que era primo lejano de mi papá, me adoptó al poco tiempo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sea el último en enterarme de todo?- dijo Ron enfadado

- Casi nadie lo sabe, no sos el último, primo- dijo ella.

Otra vez Harry volvió a ver un brillo dorado en los ojos de Luz y se quedó inquieto. Ella lo miró de reojo y le dijo

- Harry¿por qué piensas tanto en mis ojos? Ya sé que se vuelven dorados.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron los tres a coro

- Les voy a contar la verdad de mi origen y espero que me crean- dijo Luz -. Nací bastante antes que Harry. Para empezar, antes de que Harry sobreviviese al Innombrable, los mortífagos perseguían mucho a mis padres. La causa de esta persecución no era muy entendible ya que somos de sangre pura. De seguro representábamos algún peligro para el Innombrable. Después de hacer unas averiguaciones, se descubrió que nosotros pertenecíamos a la descendencia directa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo averiguaron eso?- preguntó Hermione

- Una abuela mía hizo esas averiguaciones y me las envió por lechuzas, pero lamentablemente no pudimos hallarla. Resulta que Voldemort tenía un compañero muy aliado a él, muy fiel, estaban siempre juntos, esa persona asesinó a mis padres. Se piensa que lo que sucedió conmigo fue lo mismo que le pasó a Harry pero con una diferencia muy grande: el asesino de mis padres no era conocido y fue encontrado muerto. Él tío de Ron que me adoptó me dijo que me encontró con una varita en las manos

- ¿Cómo puedes explicar eso?- volvió a interrogar Hermione

- Mi mamá se sacrificó por mí y me dejó la protección de sangre. Pero hay algo más, las dos primeras palabras que aprendí fueron "Avada Kedavra", o sea, el maleficio imperdonable. Eso lo sabemos porque me lo escuchó decir el tío de Ron apenas me encontró. Lo que se cree es que mi mamá me dejó la vara en mi mano, se sacrificó y, cuando el asesino se me acercó, yo lo ataqué inocentemente. Yo creería que mis padres me enseñaron esas palabras porque temían ser perseguidos y para que tuviese una buena defensa y ataque.

- Entonces¿es por eso que entras en Gryffindor?- comentó Ron

- Sí, así es. El Ministerio está al tanto de mi vida presente y pasada pero decidió callar la historia para evitarme problemas. Seguramente, el Sombrero Seleccionador me designará en esa casa.

- ¿Y eso qué relación tiene con el cambio de color de ojos?- preguntó Harry

- Parece ser que Gryffindor eligió los colores dorados y rojos porque sus ojos solían volverse dorados algunos días y el rojo porque durante las batallas siempre se sacrificaba sangre. No se sabe cómo pero todas las mujeres descendientes tienen esa cualidad aunque no duran días sino algunas horas. A mí me pasa durante unos minutos y de seguro a mi hija le durarán unos segundos.

- Se ha ido desgastando con el tiempo¿no?- concluyó Hermione

- Esa sería una buena forma de expresarlo. Lamento que no lo hayan sabido antes pero no podía. Confío en ustedes. Una de las razones es la intranquilidad de Harry ya que puedo percibir lo que sienten- se justificó Luz

- Que noche tan rara- dijo Ron

- Es cierto, se saben muchas cosas- dijo Harry pensativo y con una sonrisa cómplice

Continuará...

_¿Qué les parece el rumbo que está tomando la historia? Espero que les guste. No se imagina lo que sigue..._

_Dejen sus opiniones_


	3. El rescate

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL RESCATE**

- Tengo un plan- dijo Luz después de bajar de la habitación con un paquete en la mano

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Ron

- Voy a rescatar a una persona perdida y para eso los voy a necesitar. Necesito que Hermione me esterilice esta daga- pidió desenvolviendo el paquete y mostrando una daga con mango de color negro con una hoja dorada.

En el mango había unas letras doradas bastante gastadas y la hoja parecía ser de oro. Harry le preguntó bastante intranquilo qué pensaba hacer, ella dijo "ya lo verás" y volvió a su alcoba.

Al rato bajó con otros dos paquete y Hermione anunció que había terminado su tarea. Ron y Harry se miraban sorprendidos y se comunicaban a través de señas. La novia de Harry les dijo que trajesen un banco de madera hacia el patio.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer?- le susurró Harry a Hermione y ella hizo gesto de no entender.

Ron ubicó el banco donde Luz le indicó y los demás se acercaron. La joven abrió el paquete más grande y apareció un recipiente dorado y luego el otro envoltorio donde había un medallón dorado con una piedra roja y otra más chica de color amarilla en el centro. Ella se colgó esto último, les ordenó a los demás que se alejen aunque Harry no quiso separarse mucho de ella, tomó la daga y se arremangó.

- Por la sangre pura que corre en mis venas pido lo que me pertenece por derecho: la magnífica espada- exclamó la joven y diciendo esto levantó la daga y se cortó una parte de la palma de su mano.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron en el recipiente y este junto con Luz se elevó. El amuleto brilló y despidió una potente luz que, al juntarse con las gotas de sangre que flotaban, se transformó en una espada brillante. La joven abrió los ojos, tomó la espada fuertemente y descendió al suelo lentamente.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Harry agitado

- He pedido una parte de mi herencia- dijo ella mostrando la espada.

- Pero eso estaba...

- Sí, ya lo sé, en el despacho de Dumbledore

El objeto era completamente de color plateado y en la empuñadura tenía rubíes incrustados bastante grandes. En esta parte podía leerse el nombre del fundador de la casa a la que pertenecían ellos. Después se puso una venda sobre la herida. Posteriormente, la joven hizo unas maniobras con el objeto, lo sostuvo con la mano y lo guardó en una funda.

La chica le pidió a Harry que trajese su capa de invisibilidad y su escoba. Él subió con Ron a la habitación, allí, el primo de ella le preguntó qué pensaba y Harry le contó que estaba muy despistado y que no entendía nada.

Luz había subido a la habitación y traído una bolsa de tela bordó. Cuando los chicos bajaron, la encontraron guardando dos paquetes, dos botellas(una más pequeña que la otra), un pergamino y una varita en ese saco, en el comedor y en su mano vieron un pañuelo largo que rodeaba su muñeca. Los cuatro salieron al patio y una vez ahí:

- Quizás puedan entender por qué todos los Weasley van a la Gryffindor. Como ya dije antes, el tío de Ron que me adoptó era pariente lejano de mis padres que eran herederos del fundador de la casa- diciendo esto se acercó a Harry y le preguntó: - ¿Confías en mí?

- Siempre voy a confiar en vos, hasta el fin del mundo

- Vas a necesitar mucha confianza- dijo ella tapándole los ojos con el pañuelo que rodeaba la muñeca de ella.

Harry no entendía mucho lo que sucedía pero como ya había dicho antes, confiaba plenamente en su novia aunque desconocía el plan de ella.

Luz les dijo que se aferrasen fuertemente porque iban a aparecerse, Hermione le dijo que ellos no podían porque no habían dicho el examen pero ella les dijo que si lo había hecho. Sentía un viento fuerte en la cara y no soltaba el brazo de la prima de Ron.

Luego de unos minutos, el movimiento cesó y se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad. Escuchó que su amiga abría una puerta con su varita. Caminaron bastante y le pareció que se habían metido en un ascensor que descendía. Después de salir del ascensor, avanzaron un poco y bruscamente se detuvieron sacándose la capa de Harry.

- No recuerdo cuál es de todas, las marcas han desaparecido- dijo Hermione desesperada, dando una gran pista a Harry, involuntariamente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo Ron un poco consternado

- No se preocupen- dijo Luz desenvainando la espada y luego añadió: -. Por la sangre que corre en mis venas pido la Santa Orientación en esta justa misión.

Harry escuchó los asombros de Hermione y Ron y posteriormente el encantamiento Alohomora de su amiga que volvió a abrir una puerta. Luz le dijo que se prepare porque le iba a quitar la venda.

Una vez que se la quitó, observó una sala bastante conocida aunque no parecía asimilarla mucho. Recordó dónde estaba cuando bajó la mirada hasta donde se encontraba un velo colgado y entonces la sala se llenó de nostalgia y tristeza. Por un momento olvidó que estaba con alguien.

Luz se le acercó y le dio un gran abrazo para tratar de consolarlo un poco ya que conocía lo sucedido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Harry al recordar "la tragedia" esperando que su novia le dijese "no llores, mi vida", no quería arruinarle el día. Pero nada de eso sucedió, en cambio, ella lo miró y lo besó en la mejilla mientras tomaba una de sus lágrimas. Luego la colocó en una pequeña botella.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Harry bastante intrigado

- Por favor, no me detengas- dijo ella ante el asombro de Hermione, Ron y Harry -. Súbanse a la escoba.

La novia de Harry se sentó adelante, seguida de Harry, Hermione y Ron. Bajaron hacia el sitio donde estaba el velo. Una gran nostalgia lo invadió al recordar lo sucedido nuevamente pero esta vez en forma más detallada.

Luego de bajar a unos metros de distancia del velo, Luz ubicó la espada en el piso mientras los demás la miraban extrañados. Posteriormente, sacó un pergamino de la bolsa bordó y lo leyó.

- El dolor compartido de color rojizo; material del linaje de la valentía, su mayor opuesto en ascendencia; sangre pura humilde y la espada del valiente y sagaz.

Le pidió a Hermione que le cortase unas puntas de su cabello porque ella no resistiría. La chica hizo lo que se le pidió un poco extrañada y posteriormente, Luz arrojó los cabellos sobre la espada. Les pidió permiso a Ron y Hermione para cortarles unos pequeños pelos de la cabeza y los dos aceptaron aunque le consultaron la causa.

- Muy pronto lo verán- se limitó a decir y luego añadió:-. Puede ser que el pensamiento no sea muy fuerte y que yo no vuelva para protegerte, Harry; pero necesito tener la seguridad de que no te quedaras solo, otra vez. Esto que voy a hacer es un conjuro muy antiguo y efectivo si es realizado por la persona indicada.

Después se quitó la venda que envolvía su herida y, sacando la daga, provocó que cayeran unas gotas sobre la espada. Tomó la botella que contenía lágrimas de Harry y se volcó su contenido en los ojos.

Harry miraba la escena y pensó que se había puesto de novio con una loca pero aun no entendía nada. Le pareció un poco común que a una chica le costase cortarse el pelo ella misma, pero después quitar pelos a él, Hermione y a su amigo no tenía sentido para él.

Hermione repasaba lo que Luz había dicho.

Ron recordaba que su padre había hecho mención de un hechizo que realizaban los primeros brujos. Debía llevarlo a cabo una persona honesta y de corazón puro lleno de buenos sentimientos. Si la causa era justa y su resultado no perjudicaba a nadie de buen corazón, el resultado sería el esperado.

El novio de Luz se acercó a donde estaba ella, que le pidió que lo tomase de la mano y se arrodillase al lado de ella. Él le hizo caso y observó que comenzaba a llorar aunque desconocía la causa. Entonces observó que sus ojos, que se habían vuelto dorados, largaban lágrimas rojizas; al principio creyó que no había visto bien pero al caer las gotas sobre la espada se dio cuenta que eran rojas. Se percató que Luz lloraba sangre y que sus ojos se mantenían dorados.

La espada empezó a brillar junto con el amuleto de Luz y otra vez ambos se elevaron silenciosamente. Después, la joven descendió al suelo parada y la espada flotaba adelante suyo. Ella la tomó e hizo algunas maniobras.

- Creo que ya entiendes esa parte¿verdad, Hermione?- dijo Luz y su compañera asintió- Paso a explicar algo, ella sabe a que vinimos pero desconocía el método. Apenas tuve tiempo de contarle cuando Harry subió a buscar su escoba y su capa.

Harry y Ron miraron a su amiga que se encogió de hombros cuando Luz dejó de hablar.

- ¿Ahora qué sigue?- preguntó Hermione

- Voy a llevar a cabo mi conjuro.

Luz se acercó al velo y dijo unas palabras en un idioma desconocido. En ese mismo momento, la espada brilló nuevamente y la joven la movió cruzando a la mitad la tela rasgándola. Al suceder esto, una luz azul surgió del manto empujando a la novia de Harry contra una pared y a bastante distancia del piso. La joven con el golpe quedó inconsciente.

- Wingardium Leviousa- dijo Hermione evitando una caída brusca de Luz que llegó al suelo suavemente.

Ron y Harry, que aun no salían de su asombro, se acercaron junto con Hermione al sitio donde estaba Luz con los ojos cerrados. Su primo le tomó el pulso y les anunció que los latidos eran débiles. Hermione le movió la cabeza para despertarla pero no reaccionaba. Harry estaba atónito e, impulsivamente, la besó y seguidamente Luz abrió lentamente los ojos.

Harry la veía bastante cansada y débil por lo que había hecho. Miró por su nuca para ver si tenía una herida pero no halló ningún daño. Durante los últimos segundos había pensado lo peor así que la abrazó. Estaba muy agradecido por los reflejos de Hermione.

Ron y Hermione se sonrieron entre ellos y, mediante señas, se acercaron a abrazarlos. Luz sonrió levemente y exclamó señalando el sitio donde estaba el velo

- Lo logramos, lo logramos. Volvió

Los tres se dieron vuelta y vieron a una persona de cabello oscuro bastante despeinado, con barba y bigotes que vestía andrajosamente tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Sirius?- dijo Harry incrédulo

Hermione y Ron sonrieron alegremente acompañando a Luz a levantarse. A Harry se le vino el corazón a la boca, se llenó de alegría y empezó a lagrimear pero esta vez por la alegría y la esperanza. Bruscamente se levantó y se acercó a la persona que estaba abajo del velo. Una angustia lo invadió al acercarse¿si no estaba vivo¿si estaba...muerto, no podría sufrir otra pérdida más, habían sido muchas.

- No está muerto- dijo Luz ya incorporada

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Harry

- Lo sé porque sino no hubiera vuelto- y diciendo esto sacó una botella de jugo de su bolsa violeta.

Se acercó, junto con Ron y Hermione, al padrino de Harry y le hizo beber el agua. Los cuatro estaban pendientes de la reacción del hombre, aunque Luz era la que más tranquila estaba. Un rato después abrió los ojos y dijo señalando a la novia de Harry

- Tú me salvaste, yo te vi.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron Hermione y Luz a coro

- No lo sé, solo la vi.

Harry abrazó fuertemente a su novia dándole las gracias incesantemente. Así estuvo un buen rato mientras Hermione y Ron, bastante atónitos, saludaban a Sirius. Ron iba reflexionando sobre los últimos sucesos y recordó nuevamente lo que le había dicho su padre. Su mirada se iluminó.

- Tenés razón, hice lo que tu papá te contó. Me fascina usar magia antigua porque me parece más efectiva.

Decidieron volver a la casa de Ron para dormir. Allí pasaría la noche Sirius y luego lo llevarían a su casa donde volverían a hacerse las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry dijo que había que aclarar la situación de su padrino ante la ley; entonces, Luz le dijo que empiece con la investigación porque ella se encargaría de revelar la verdad públicamente para que todos sepan lo que realmente sucedió.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos aunque un poco más incómodos y para volver en la escoba debieron hacer dos viajes. En el primero, Harry llevó a Hermione y a Ron; y en el segundo, a Luz y a Sirius.

El padrino de Harry la bautizó "la salvadora" y la recibió muy contenta en su familia. Harry estaba muy alegre, esa era la noche más hermosa de su vida.

Luz empezaba su misión pero faltaba una parte muy importante. Pronto debería jugar su última carta para que la oscuridad termine.

Continuará...


	4. La llegada a Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA LLEGADA A HOGWARTS**

Los tres amigos subieron al tren y encontraron un compartimiento vacío esperando a que Luz llegase a último momento. Ya habían pasado unas horas de la salida y Harry estaba bastante incómodo porque no tenía noticias de su novia. Habían estado preparando sus valijas en la casa de Ron, ella les dijo que debía irse antes con Sirius y el señor Weasley por unos trámites.

¡Qué hermosas semanas había vivido con su padrino gracias a su novia! Jamás podría terminar de agradecerle lo que había hecho. Si fuera mayor de edad le pediría que se case con él. Casi se había olvidado de su amor en el colegio: Cho Chang. Él le había contado todo lo sucedido durante su ausencia, parecía que su padrino no recordaba nada de lo sucedido cuando estaba en el velo y Hermione había sugerido que Sirius habría estado en coma o inconsciente.

- ¿Qué opinas, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Harry bastante confundido

- ¿No escuchaste lo que leí¿Dónde estás?- le dijo ella- Encontraron un cadáver con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Se cree que era un mortífago aunque su cuerpo está muy golpeado y contusionado por lo que no pudo ser reconocido ¿En qué piensas, Harry?

- De seguro está preocupado por su novia- insinuó Ron en un tono un poco burlón.

- No molestes- dijo el aludido

- No te preocupes, Harry. Quizás la traigan a parte por su seguridad, ya sabés... porque ella es... bueno tú sabes. Respecto a la noticia¿qué opinas? – dijo Hermione

- Creo que Voldemort, perdón, el Innombrable lo ha matado por no acudir al llamado que realizó la noche de la tercera prueba, cuando murió Cedric. Tengo la certeza de que ese es Igor Karkaroff, oí que le decía a Snape que el Innombrable los llamaba. Hace un año y medio.

Ron aseguró que el director de Durmstrang le pareció bastante loco pero que no quería hacer conclusiones apresuradas ni prejuicios, a modo de justificación. Harry se rió para sus adentros ya que le parecía bastante extraño que su amigo hablase de ese modo.

Luego pasó el carrito de la comida y los distrajo un poco desviando el tema de la conversación. Durante la comida, Harry recordó que durante uno de los paseos con Sirius, convertido en perro, había visto a Luz en Madame Malkín acompañada por Hermione midiéndose una capa de espaldas a la vidriera. Su amiga estaba de perfil y notó algo muy curioso: la capa de ella tenía una capucha. Eso le pareció bastante raro porque el modelo de Hogwarts era sin ella. Al verla, él había ingresado al local y Luz se había dado vuelta sacándose rápidamente el traje. En ese momento no preguntó nada ni se acordó más tarde

- Hermione¿por qué la capa de Luz tenía capucha?

- No tengo ni idea. Ella entró primero mientras yo miraba una vidriera y habló con Madame Malkín- dijo ella.

- Quizás sea un nuevo modelo- sugirió Ron

- Pero¿no deberían habernos hecho comprar ese modelo a todos?- dijo Harry

- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad con esa prenda?- dijo Ron fastidiado

- Solo me llamó la atención- admitió Harry

Una gran angustia lo invadió... ¿si los mortífagos la hubiesen encontrado¿Si tuvo un accidente¿Si Voldemort la mató? Podría haberle sucedido algo en el camino. Quizás debió de haber insistido en que viniese con ellos. Tal vez la seguridad con la que viajaba no era muy buena y los habían interceptado. Luego, pensó que quizás había llegado tarde a tomar el tren y no podría ir a Hogwarts, eso sería peor porque no la vería hasta Navidad.

Hermione, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, les pidió a él y a Ron que se retiren ya que tenía que cambiarse la ropa porque se acercaban al colegio. Harry seguía preocupado y Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda junto con unas palabras tranquilizadoras.

Una vez que ella terminó, salió del compartimiento dejando pasar a los varones para que se cambien. Después de un rato, Hermione entró y descorrieron las cortinas. Ya se estaba oscureciendo y había unos pequeños rayos de sol. En el firmamento aparecieron varias estrellas.

Luego comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo que podría venir en el año escolar. Hermione comenzó a hablar sobre exámenes y técnicas de estudio. Esto último hizo que ambos se fastidiasen y siguieron comiendo un poco de lo que les había quedado, ignorándola.

Un rato más tarde se encontraban en los carruajes que los llevaban a Hogwarts. Harry aun seguía preocupado por la ausencia de Luz, no deseaba pasar todo este año alejado de ella.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo, se produjo el amontonamiento de chicos como todos los años. Los carruajes conducidos por Thestrals ya se habían ido muy lejos cuando ni la mitad de la gente no había entrado. Entonces a Harry le pareció ver un carro sobrevolando en el firmamento conducido por un caballo blanco. Se lo hizo notar a Ron y a Hermione pero ninguno había estado mirando en ese momento.

Después de mucho esperar, se sentaron no muy hambrientos los tres amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry observó la mesa de los profesores y no vio a Snape, pensó que quizás lo echaron y eso lo alegró bastante. A pesar de esa alegría, ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de ver la ceremonia de selección, estaban bastante cansados. Dumbledore se levantó

- Bienvenidos sean todos a otro nuevo año escolar. Bienvenidos a los nuevos y a los no tan nuevos. Espero que disfruten y aprendan mucho este año en Hogwarts. Les recuerdo a todos que no está permitido el ingreso al bosque prohibido. Les adelanto que va a haber una sorpresa en Navidad y este va a ser un año muy renovado- dijo Dumbledore interrumpiéndose con una sonrisa justo antes de que la puerta se abriese bruscamente. La mayoría del alumnado miró en esa dirección.

Por lo que Harry pudo notar había dos personas idénticamente vestidas que tenían un clarinete en sus manos. Le pareció escuchar una voz que mostraba un poco de irritación. La persona que había hablado vestía una capa del colegio con capucha y él intuyó quién era.

La figura caminó elegantemente y, al acercarse a la mesa de los profesores, hizo una leve reverencia. Dumbledore prosiguió

- Como les iba diciendo este va a ser un año bastante renovado y tenemos el orgullo de recibir una alumna del extranjero, de Sudamérica. Ingresará en sexto año y ella es Luz Valente- al decir esto, la aludida se sacó la capucha y sacudió su abundante cabellera.

- ¿Prima?- dijeron Ron y Ginny a coro

A Harry le brillaron los ojos y se puso muy contento. La profesora McGonagall tomó el Sombrero Seleccionador que apenas se apoyó enteramente en la cabeza de la chica, exclamó a fuertes voces, y pareciendo alegre:

- ¡Gryffindor!

Todos los de la mesa de Harry aplaudieron la llegada de la joven. Por suerte, la ceremonia de la selección de los de primer año fue bastante rápida. Curiosamente, había pocos chicos que ingresaban a primer año.

Luz se sentía un poco aturdida: estar delante de todos sentada en ese pequeño banquito la hacía sentir extraña. Cuando se dirigió a su mesa, Harry se corrió y le hizo un lugar. Al sentarse, Ron, Hermione y Harry se le acercaron.

- ¿Por qué no viniste en el tren?- preguntó Ron

- Estos del Ministerio... me hicieron venir en un coche a parte. Fui a comprobar sus investigaciones acerca de Sirius y apenas dije que venía para el colegio no me dejaron salir hasta que tuve que aceptar venir en ese coche. Cuando me acerqué al techo del colegio vi a muchos alumnos afuera.

- Entonces creo que vi tu carro en el cielo- dijo Harry

- Es posible. Encima trajeron dos personas que iban a tocar un clarinete en la entrada. Les dije que si lo hacían, me iba a ir corriendo hacia fuera.

- ¿Por qué dijeron que venías de Sudamérica?- inquirió Hermione

- Estuve aprendiendo magia en muchos lugares que visité alrededor del mundo. El año pasado, ingresé en un colegio de Sudamérica en el último semestre. Hice un examen en el que demostré todas mis habilidades aprendidas y me realizaron el pase a Hogwarts para este curso. Aunque debía hacer aquí otro examen porque con el del colegio de América no era suficiente.

En el banquete, el trío no comió mucho pero Luz estaba con mucha hambre. Ella miró fijamente a la mesa de Slytherin y notó que un joven la miraba fijamente. Sintió que los ojos se le volvían dorados pero estuvo a tiempo de evitarlo.

Una vez terminada la cena, Ron y Hermione salieron rápidamente para guiar a los alumnos. Harry la tomó del brazo pero ella le dijo que se adelante que necesitaba ver algo. Él se adelantó mientras ella caminaba lentamente.

Al acercarse al final de la extensa mesa, una mano se aferró a su antebrazo. Ella lo miró como si esperara que eso sucediese. La persona que la tomó era un chico de su altura, pálido, de ojos grises y rubio. Lo observó detenidamente mientras le empezaba a doler un poco el brazo. Luego de un no muy largo silencio, ella dijo

- Veo que en tu mirada hay odio, enojo, tristeza, incomprensión, sientes la ausencia de alguien muy unido a vos. Creo que vi a tu padre, hace unos años, yendo a un cementerio porque lo habían convocado. Aunque vistiese con una capa lo vi. Actualmente está en Azkaban¿no?- Malfoy no dijo nada pero la miró extrañamente.- Puedo ver más allá y saber qué le sucede a alguien. Si algún día deseas cambiar, yo puedo arreglar eso que tienes. Confía en mí, no le diré a nadie aunque varios lo saben. Ahora debo irme.

- Cuídate- dijo él acercándose a ella en tono protector y soltando su brazo, posteriormente

La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta del Gran Salón y allí estaba Harry esperándola. Él la había visto con Malfoy pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común. Una vez allí le preguntó qué le había dicho Draco.

- Casi nada. Por lo que veo es un sangre pura orgulloso de sí mismo, despreciativo y racista. Su familia está ligada al Innombrable. Me tomó del brazo y me empezó a doler un poco aunque creo que debe ser más por la Marca Tenebrosa que hay en su brazo que por su fuerza. Lo miré y supe lo que le sucedía. Se lo dije, no me contestó nada y cuando le dije que debía irme me soltó y me dijo que me cuide. No te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene la marca?- preguntó él

- Somos sangres opuestas, algo tan opuesto a mí lo puedo notar sin verlo.

- ¿Entonces él es sangre pura?

- Creo que sí aunque se puede percibir algo de muggles- dijo ella.

Luego se acercaron Ron y Hermione y empezaron a hablar acerca del banquete. Hermione le contó de las materias que tomó y Luz decidió tener clases de Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformación, Botánica, Pociones, Historia de la Magia y Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas.

Le cuestionaron la elección de las últimas dos materias, ella dijo que en su último colegio habían sido muy rigurosos con todas las materias y que había sacado sobresaliente en esas materias por lo que decidió hacer las clases.

- Siempre me ha ido bien en Historia durante los años de primaria y en todos los colegio a los que asistí. He tenido clases bastante peligrosas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- Harry recordó las clases de Hagrid y pensó que nada podía haber sido más arriesgado -: una vez debimos criar un pequeño dragón durante dos meses y lo montamos; bañamos un trasgo bastante pequeño; entramos en un bosque para consultar la dieta de los centauros; y capturamos unos Kappas en unos estanques.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tenido clases como esas?- inquirió Hermione

- Y yo creía que las clases de Hagrid eran terribles- comentó Ron.

- Por supuesto venía un supervisor a nuestras clases para nuestra seguridad- dijo Luz

- ¿Te tomaron examen como las MHB?- preguntó Hermione

- Creería que sí.

- Quizás seas la única en Historia de la Magia- dijo Harry

- Tuve una entrevista con McGonagall en la que me dijo que Binns agrupó a todos los alumnos en una clase- dijo Luz-. Creo que de Gryffindor no hay nadie, pero son varios de Ravenclaw, uno de Slytherin y uno de Hufflepuff. Díganme¿cómo es ese profesor?

- Un fantasma- dijo Harry riendo y su novia le frunció el ceño

- Es cierto- dijo Ron-. Parece ser que un día se levantó, se olvidó que estaba muerto y dio clases igualmente.

- Será bastante curioso- dijo Luz

- Aunque bastante aburrido- comentó Harry

- El profesor no tiene mucho método y si te duermes no te culpo- dijo Hermione-. Creo que yo me mantenía más despierta.

Luego comentaron acerca de los lío que había habido en otras clases. Recordaron el boggart de Neville y en lo que se transformó más tarde, entre otras cosas. Así estuvieron un rato y luego sacaron las golosinas que habían comprado en el tren. Comieron unos instantes.

Ron y Hermione decidieron subir a desempacar sus valijas y Harry le propuso a Luz salir a pasear por el castillo para que lo conozca. Por cada lugar que pasaban, el chico le iba contando algunos sucesos ocurridos allí.

- Es como lo soñé- dijo ella

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry extrañado

- Los últimos días en mi antiguo colegio soñé con este lugar. Me rogaban que viniera, tenía pesadilla con la llegada de Voldemort. Cuando él venía había muchos muertos y siempre escuchaba una voz que decía que yo podía evitar eso. Le comenté todo a mi papá y decidió traerme aquí.

Siguieron paseando y llegaron hasta la Habitación de los Menésteres. Luz vio la pintura bastante divertida y, repentinamente, Harry la hizo entrar a una puerta que no había visto antes. En su interior vio una mesa ratona con dos velas, dos copas y el piso lleno de almohadones.

Se sentaron enfrentados en la mesa y brindaron con las copas. Luz se sentía un poco extraña allí pero la seguridad de estar con su novio la hacía disfrutar mejor el momento. A la luz de las velas, todo se veía precioso y tranquilo.

El chico se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó. Sentía que era el mejor día de su vida y nada podía arruinar eso. Luego se besaron apasionadamente durante un largo rato aunque no supieron si fueron minutos, horas o días.

Ella le dijo que volvieran porque podía ser bastante tarde y tenían que dormir. Caminaron abrazados por otros pasillos y el chico siguió contándole cosas mientras ella las iba imaginando en su cabeza. Su corazón latía más fuerte y sentía que no estaba en Hogwarts sino en una hermosa isla en la que solo estaban ella y él.

Al llegar al cuadro de la Dama Gorda no recordaron la contraseña pero casualmente apareció Ron, con Hermione, que sí la recordaban. Luz se rió para sus adentro y miró de reojo a su primo que estaba tan colorado como su cabello.

Hermione ingresó seguida de Ron con alguna distancia pero Harry y Luz no se separaron y así entraron. Esa actitud la notaron todos y levantó varios murmullos.

- Han susurrado por cosas peores¿no?- dijo Luz- Es preferible que hablen de esto y no por sospechas de que sos el heredero de Slytherin, que hiciste trampa en el Torneo de los Tres magos o por las noticias de Skeeter.

- Tenés mucha razón¿cómo sabés eso?

- Ron me lo contó todo

Se sentaron un rato charlando de diferentes temas con Ron y Hermione. Luz bostezó y anunció que se iba a dormir. Besó a Harry despidiéndose y saludó a su familar ya que Hermione también se iba a acostar.

Cuando subieron a la habitación de las chicas, la encontraron vacía. Mientras se cambiaban. Luz aprovechó para preguntarle a la otra chica a dónde habían ido. Le contestó que a la cocina para hablar con los elfos. No dudo en creerle.

- ¿ Y ustedes a donde fueron? Si no querés decírmelo no hay problema pero yo te dije

- Tenés razón. Fuimos con Harry a una sala decorada hermosamente aunque debo confesar que no vi la puerta hasta que él me hizo pasar- dijo ella metiéndose en la cama

- Ya sé a donde fueron: al Salón de los Menésteres- dijo Hermione también metiéndose en la cama

Luz bruscamente miró por la ventana y sus ojos se volvieron dorados. Su compañera le preguntó qué le había pasado. Solo dijo que no había visto nada pero en realidad le pareció que había allí un animal. Quizás podía ser Sirius haciendo guardia.

Continuará...

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les guste cómo va la historia. Hacer este personaje me divirtió muchísimo("Cualqueir similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia" XD)._

_Dejen sus opiniones_


	5. La poción pegamanos

**CAPITULO 5: LA POCIÓN PEGAMANOS**

En el primer día de clases y después del desayuno, Hermione se dirigió a su clase de Aritmancia y Luz a la de Historia de la Magia. Mientras, Ron y Harry se quedaron descansando en un sillón en la Sala Común porque no tenían ninguna clase hasta después del almuerzo. Hablaban de lo que harían en su tiempo libre.

Un rato después de que sonó la campana de cambio de hora, volvieron las chicas un poco cansadas por el peso de los libros. Tenían una hora libre para charlar hasta el almuerzo. Las chicas subieron a la habitación, dejaron sus libros y bajaron nuevamente. Luz se sentó al lado de Harry y Hermione junto a Ron.

- ¿Cómo les fue?- le preguntó Harry

- La clase fue bastante buena. El profesor nos mostró unos gráficos e imágenes de una batalla entre duendes y gnomos. Me equivoqué, hay una chica de aquí, se llama Padma Patil. La vi anoche aquí

- No- dijo Hermione -, es la gemela de Parvati de Gryffindor. Padma es de Ravenclaw

- Ah. Me hice amiga de ella, Lisa Turpin y Susan Bones. Había un chico llamado Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin, y varios chicos de Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Charlie Clearwater e Ignatius Derwent. Ellos me cayeron bien excepto Zabini, es muy aislado. Nos sentamos en mesas de a dos: yo me senté con Padma, Lisa con Susan, Terry con Ignatius y Blaise con Charlie. Nos dejó poca tarea: hacer un informe de la resolución de la batalla de duendes y gnomos de un metro de largo de pergamino.

- ¿Poco?- le preguntó Ron incrédulo

- Sí. En España hacíamos tarea de tres metros de largo como mínimo- dijo Luz.

- A nosotros nos tomó una evaluación y nos dejó una tarea bastante larga- dijo Hermione.

Se quedaron hablando acerca del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor, Harry tenía que hacer las pruebas para el equipo. Luz quiso hacerla y le instó a Hermione para que la haga con ella, finalmente aceptó.

La novia de Harry le pidió a Ron el catálogo de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quiditch para pedir unas escobas por correo. Él subió hacia su habitación y bajó a los pocos minutos con una revista bastante colorida. Luz la abrió y comenzó a hojearla. Harry miró sobre su hombro y vio imágenes de hermosas escobas haciendo piruetas. Se quedó mirando la página donde estaban expuestas la Nimbus 2000 y 2001 junto con la Saeta de Fuego.

La chica sacó un papel e hizo unas cuentas en él. Mientras, Hermione comentaba acerca de algunas pociones que había leído del libro que tuvieron que comprar. Ron y Harry la escuchaban a medias.

- Ron¿te gustaría tener una Nimbus 200?- le preguntó Luz interrumpiendo a su amiga

- Me encantaría- dijo él abriendo los ojos

- Bueno

Se levantó llevándose el catálogo hacia la lechucería de Hogwarts dejando a los chicos en la Sala Común. Los chicos se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que había salido y luego entró Neville Longbottom un poco agitado. Les dijo que Malfoy lo había querido atacar y que estaba cerca.

Harry los guió hacia uno de los atajos que conocía y se encontraron con Malfoy que tenía la varita levantada y decía en voz alta que tenía que practicar con Longbottom. Ron y Hermione salieron de su escondite y la chica le dijo

- Veo que querés empezar mal el año. Te vimos cuando atacabas a nuestro compañero, por lo tanto veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. Tienes suerte de que no le diga a McGonagall.

- Cállate sangresucia- dijo Malfoy maliciosamente

- Veinte puntos menos- dijo Ron

- Ay que linda la parejita... - se burló Malfoy

- Veo que no eres tan valiente sin Crabbe ni Goyle- dijo Hermione -. Lamento mucho que no seas mas prefecto. Seguro han encontrado a alguien mejor.

- Ten mucho cuidado y¿se puede saber por qué atacabas a nuestro compañero?

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Granger

Malfoy se fue con pasos fuertes por otro pasillo dejándolos ahí a Ron y a Hermione bastante satisfechos de sí mismos. Luego Harry se les unió y volvieron a la Sala de Gryffindor donde estaba sentada Luz esperándolos, según le pareció.

Los cuatro decidieron bajar al Gran Salón para almorzar. En el camino se encontraron con Dumbledore que los saludó y le entregó un paquete a Luz. Ella lo miró extrañada y él sólo le dijo "algo que te pertenece".

Siguieron su camino hacia el comedor y se encontraron con un grupo de Ravenclaw. La novia de Harry los saludó y los demás la imitaron. Una de ellas le preguntó si tomaba "Estudio de Runas Antiguas" pero ella negó con la cabeza y pareció un poco decepcionada ante la respuesta.

Una vez que llegaron y se sentaron, una chica rubia, pálida, de cabello enrulado, con nariz pequeña, labios rosados y ojos verdes la saludó con la mano. Luz respondió al saludo sonriendo.

- Veo que conoces a medio colegio, mas o menos- comentó Harry divertido

- No creo, son mis compañeros de Historia de la Magia.

- Está bien que hagas amigos en diferentes casas- dijo Hermione

- Excepto con los de Slytherin- añadió Ron señalando la mesa de esa casa.

Cuando las mesas se vieron completas, los platos se llenaron de sabrosas comidas: pollo asado, diferentes ensaladas, puchero, hamburguesas, panchos, huevos revueltos, omelettes, tartas, tortillas, empanadas, sándwichs, etc. Luego de que los platos quedaran casi vacíos, aparecieron los postres: Helados, tortas, frutilla con chantillí, yogur, flan y muchas frutas.

Los cuatro terminaron de almorzar y subieron rápidamente a la Sala Común para buscar los útiles para las clases de pociones con el profesor Snape y la novia de Harry dejó ahí su paquete sin abrir en su valija. Luz había escuchado comentarios desagradables de ese profesor pero estaba segura de que quizás no era tan malo a pesar de que Harry le dijo que él había sido un mortífago.

Entraron en las mazmorras y los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa redonda con Ernie Macmilian. En otra mesa estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise Zabini; y en una tercera mesa estaban Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin y Susan Bones. En cada escritorio había una poción.

Luz se preguntaba por qué el chico de Hufflepuff que se sentaba con ellos no estaba con Susan pero le restó importancia. Se abrió una puerta al costado de un gran escritorio con una silla y bastante estanterías llenas de libros atrás y apareció un hombre pálido, de nariz con forma de gancho y con un cabello grasiento. La chica lo identificó como el profesor y no variaba de la descripción que le habían hecho.

- Bueno días- dijo lenta y fríamente -. Quiero ver cuánto se han olvidado durante las vacaciones. Bones- dijo al dirigirse a la chica rubia -¿qué poción es la que se encuentra en esta mesa?- señaló la que mesa en la que estaba Harry y su grupo sentado.

- Creo que es una poción para olvidar- dijo ella un poco tímida

- Me parece que se olvidó usted que la poción para olvidar tiene un aspecto violáceo una vez terminada y esta posee una coloración verdosa. Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

La amiga de Luz apoyó la cabeza sobre los codos: se veía enojada y triste.

- Malfoy- dijo Snape señalando la mesa donde estaba la chica interrogada recientemente.

- Esa es Revibatus - dijo él, bastante soberbio -. Una poción fertilizante para las plantas, especialmente para las flores.

- Muy bien, quince puntos para Slytherin- dijo Snape y fijó su mirada en la mesa de Harry -. Señorita, no usted Granger, usted – miró a Luz- dígame qué poción es aquella- señaló la mesa de los Slytherin.

- Valente, profesor. Esa es una poción pegamanos. Si se toma un poco, la mano izquierda de esa persona se pegará con la próxima mano que palpe.

- Muy bien, quince puntos para¿cuál es su casa, señorita?

- Gryffindor, profesor. Soy una nueva alumna, vengo de Sudamérica.

- Por eso me parecía no conocerla- dijo fríamente- y serán diez puntos para Gryffindor

Luz miró fijamente al profesor llena de odio y luego anotó lo que había dicho anteriormente. Debieron ponerse a preparar una poción para callar a un animal. Estuvo un poco complicado debido a la escasez de casi todos los ingredientes. Hermione y Luz los anotaron rápidamente y trajeron un poco más para los otros chicos de la mesa.

Luego de la clase de Snape, salieron bastante cansados pero ninguno estaba tan enojado como Luz. Durante el camino estuvo diciendo que lo que había hecho el profesor era injusto. Harry trató de consolarla haciendo referencia a la vez en que le sacó cinco puntos a la casa porque Hermione habló sin que él se lo permitiese.

En el camino, volvieron a encontrarse con Dumbledore. Luz aprovechó esa oportunidad y le comunicó su queja tranquila pero bastante enojada. El director le dijo que no se preocupe, que así era Snape y que de seguro no conocía bien su historia. Ella le pidió que no le cuente, que podría soportar esa actitud.

Una vez que se alejaron suficientemente de Dumbledore, le preguntaron el por que de lo último que había dicho.

- No creo que convenga que él sepa acerca de mi origen

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron

- Pero no es obvio, él fue un mortífago- dijo Hermione casi en un susurro- y aunque esté en la Orden yo no confiaría en él.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Harry

- Es por eso que mejor desconozca quién soy o se lo podría decir a Voldemort. Harry¿vos sabés escribir con la mano izquierda?

- Sí, una vez Dudley me fracturó la mano derecha y debí aprender a escribir con la zurda ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada- dijo ella

El grupo se dirigió a sus clases de la tarde y ninguno volvió a hacer referencia de lo hablado anteriormente durante toda la semana.

El sábado a la mañana los cuatro salieron a pasear por los alrededores y al volver, iban caminando por el pasillo cerca de Gran Salón y a Luz le dio una fuerte punzada en el estómago seguido de un intenso dolor de cabeza. En el lugar en el que se encontraban en ese momento había muchos alumnos y unos segundos después Pansy Parkinson se desmayó.

Hermione, Ron y Harry llevaron a Luz hasta la enfermería y entraron unos minutos antes de que un grupo de Slytherin ingresase también trayendo a Pansy que decía tener un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Madame Pompfrey las observó a las dos y dijo que podía ser un cansancio por el día agitado o algún encantamiento.

Harry supuso que el blanco había sido la chica de Slytherin y que su novia se interpuso por lo que también fue afectada. Les dejó a ambas una botella opaca de color violeta para que la tomasen y que el dolor disminuyese.

Malfoy se acercó a la mesa de luz donde estaban Luz, Hermione, Ron y Harry y observó la escena.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó

- Nada que te importe, Malfoy- dijo Ron

- Bueno está bien- y se volvió hacia la cama de su compañera de casa

Luz miró extrañada a Harry, esa actitud de su desagradable compañero le pareció bastante sospechosa aunque no dijo nada. Tomó la medicina que le había dado la enfermera que luego vino a decirles que se podían retirar. Se incorporó de la cama y tomó disimuladamente la mano derecha de Harry.

Subieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y cuando ella iba a ir a su habitación intentó soltar la mano del chico pero no se despegó. Se miraron bastante preocupados e intentaron tirarse fuertes pero seguían sus manos juntas.

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones a pensar qué podían hacer ya que no podrían quedarse así mucho tiempo. Hermione dedujo que podría haber una gota de poción pegamanos en el medicamento que tomó Luz.

- Ron, vamos a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione

- ¿A la biblioteca?- dijo Ron asombrado y abriendo los ojos- No puedo, soy alérgico a los libros

- Vamos, tu prima y tu mejor amigo te necesitan- dijo ella

- Está bien, pero que conste que lo hago porque son ellos.

Los dos salieron por el agujero del retrato y Luz los miró pícaramente. Luego, su mirada se desvió hacia su mano izquierda que estaba "pegada" a la de Harry. Por suerte él podía escribir con la mano izquierda pero estarían bastante incómodos.

En ese momento unas cuantas lechuzas ingresaron en la Sala Común trayendo dos largos paquetes que, según creyó Harry, eran escobas. Luz recibió ambos paquetes y los puso sobre su falda y la de Harry. En uno de los envoltorios decía "Nimbus 2001" y en el otro "Nimbus 2000". La chica puso más arriba este último y se puso a charlar acerca de Quiditch con Harry. Ella le contó historias de los equipos que conoció alrededor del mundo.

- Había uno que se llamaba "Los basilos" y vestían de celeste. Desde ese momento me encantó el color celeste. Tengo los autógrafos y las fotos guardadas en un viejo cuaderno que siempre llevaba a todas partes. ¿Alguna vez has ido a un espectáculo muggle?

- No- dijo Harry pensando en las veces que los Dursley lo habían dejado con la señora Figg que resultó ser una squib.

- Bueno, en las vacaciones iremos a ver uno- dijo ella bastante entusiasmada.

Un rato después, Hermione y Ron volvieron cargados de libros, la mayoría, enormes. La chica tomó los que traía el pelirrojo y subió hacia la habitación de las chicas.

El amigo de Harry se quedó mirando estupefacto los paquetes que se encontraban apoyados en las faldas de la pareja. Luz levantó con su mano derecha el paquete y le dijo que lo abra. Al hacerlo, apareció una hermosa escoba Nimbus 2000 cuyo nombre se resaltaba en letras doradas en el mango y la vara estaba brillante.

- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado- dijo ella -. Yo me compré una Nimbus 2001, no te enojas¿no?

- ¿Por qué habría de enojarme?- dijo él -. Muchas gracias

Apoyó la escoba sobre una silla, se sentó al lado de su prima y la abrazó fuertemente sin parar de besarla por toda la cara. La alegría lo inundaba, su prima era una de las mejores personas que había conocido y jamás olvidaría todo lo que hizo en tan pocos meses.

Se escuchan unos pasos que bajaban por la escalera: era Hermione que traía cuatro de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca con Ron. Cuando llegó abajo vio a su amigo que no paraba de besar y abrazar a su prima bastante alegre y una hermosa escoba apoyada sobre una silla.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó con voz bastante potente. Ron inmediatamente levantó su cabeza y la vio bastante desconcertada

- ¡Al fin! Hace diez minutos que no me deja respirar- dijo Luz lanzando un fuerte suspiro -. Es solo un regalo, Ron

- No entiendo nada- dijo la chica avanzando hasta el sillón

Harry se rió y Ron tomó su escoba.

- Luz me regaló esta magnífica escoba, esta Nimbus 2000. ¿No es sensacional? Con esto podré cerrarle la boca al engreído de Malfoy, cuando me vea... - dijo en aire soñador

- Un favor te voy a pedir, primo- dijo ella -: que no digas que te la regalé yo. Decí que te la compraste vos o que te la obsequió Hermione pero no me involucres¿está bien?

- Sí, pero no entiendo...

- Nada que debas entender, solo no lo digas- dijo Luz firmemente

Después ella abrió su paquete y apareció una escoba brillante que en su mango decía "Nimbus 2001". Harry se preguntaba para qué la querría, recordó que quería hacer la prueba pero su actitud le pareció de demasiada confianza en sí misma. "Debe ser muy buena o piensa usarla para otra cosa" pensó él.

Mientras observaba su nuevo transporte, Luz notó que sus ojos se le volvían dorados así que los cerró fuertemente y volvieron a la normalidad. Luego, Hermione repartió los libros que había bajado y cada uno empezó a buscar.

- Creo que encontré algo- anunció Luz

- Yo también- dijo Ron

- Igual que yo- dijo Harry

- Y yo- añadió Hermione

Cada uno leyó el antídoto que habían hallado silenciosa y concentradamente. Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza.

- La mía tarda un mes en prepararse

- Bueno- dijo Luz -, la que yo encontré tarda quince días

Harry le dio el libro a su amiga porque no entendía mucho de lo que decía allí. Mientras ella lo leía, Luz miraba al suelo bastante apenada porque no tenía problema en estar "pegada" a Harry pero si se quedaban así por un mes o quince días podrían hasta pelearse o enojarse. Harry miró a Ron y lo vio bastante concentrado en la lectura, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa parecía esbozar en su rostro.

- Este antídoto demora en hacerse en una semana, es la más rápida que hemos encontrado. Así que veamos, necesitamos...

- Creo que yo descubrí una que tarda doce horas para su preparación¿podrías comprobarlo, Hermione?

Diciendo esto, le entregó el tomo y a Luz le pareció que nunca lo había visto tan seguro de sí mismo. Sonrió y miró a Harry a los ojos, que también le devolvió la sonrisa. Aprovecharon ese momento y se besaron sin importarle nada de lo que digan los demás.

Ron miraba su nueva escoba que parecía ser su amuleto de la suerte aunque su prima parecía cumplir mejor esa función. Todo le parecía positivo desde que estaba con ella.

- Bueno- dijo la chica y la pareja dejó de besarse y Ron de mirar su escoba nueva -, haremos esta poción. Vayamos al baño de niñas.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Luz desconcertada

- Lo que pasa es que hay una fantasma que molesta y entonces nadie entra

- Ah, bueno.

Ron y Hermione subieron a sus habitaciones para buscar los ingredientes y las herramientas que necesitaban para elaborar la poción. Mientras, Harry y Luz se incorporaron tratando de disimular sus manos unidas. Al rato, sus compañeros bajaron y juntos salieron por el agujero del retrato.

Hermione iba a la cabeza del grupo llevando un saco con los utensilios, seguida muy de cerca por Ron que traía la bolsa con todos los ingredientes y un poco atrás a por Harry que guiaba a su novia por el pasillo y llevaba el libro con la poción. La chica se aseguró que no hubiese nadie dando vueltas por el corredor del baño. Les hizo seña a los demás para que ingresaran.

Al entrar, se sentaron en el suelo y Harry abrió el libro con Luz que leía un poco al lado de él mientras sentía un escalofrío. Ron esparció todos los ingredientes que habían traído en el suelo. La novia de Harry los iba nombrando y Hermione verificaba que todos estuviesen.

Se repartieron la labor: Hermione terminó primera, luego los tres finalizaron al mismo tiempo. La primera colocó sus ingredientes, revolvió durante quince minutos, la dejaron reposar diez minutos y le llegó el turno a Ron de colocar los componentes que había cortado. Después de unos minutos, Harry y ella pusieron lo que les tocaba alternadamente.

En eso, una chica regordeta que usaba lentes y cuyo color era plateado apareció de uno de los inodoros y los miró durante un rato sin que nadie lo notara ya que estaban ocupados haciendo el brebaje. Luz se dio vuelta para donde estaba ella y la observó detenidamente. Estaba segura de que era la fantasma a la que se habían referido sus amigos.

- ¿Quién es ella?- chilló Myrtle

Los tres se voltearon a verla.

- No puedo creerlo¿tú eres la que mató mi opuesto?- dijo Luz- Quiero decir¿a ti te mató Riddle?

- Así es- contestó Ron -. Él sacó al basilisco que estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos, en el lavabo y..

- Yo estaba en el baño, escuché que había un varón hablando y entonces vi unos ojos grandes amarillos... - contó la fantasma

- Y moriste- dijo Luz sepulcralmente

- Hace mucho que no me visitan- dijo Myrtle apenada- y no me han respondido quién es ella.

- Ella es mi novia – dijo Harry mientras Luz se sonrojaba levemente.

- Tu... tienes... novia- tartamudeó y se arrojó hacia un inodoro gritando

Los chicos suspiraron bastante aliviados ante la desaparición de Myrtle. Luz sentía pena por la fantasma, le parecía una chica muy buena aunque había sufrido. También experimentaba un gran odio hacia Voldemort por las vidas que arruinó: la de ella y las de sus familiares.

Una vez que terminaron la elaboración, dejaron el caldero sobre un inodoro de uno de los cubículos y salieron rápidamente del lugar dirigiéndose hacia la Sala Común para guardar las cosas. Unos minutos más tarde, salieron de ahí para ir al Gran Comedor. Luz apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry afectuosamente durante el camino.

Cuando llegaron, las mesas estaban casi llenas y se sentaron al final de la de Gryffindor. Harry vio que un grupo de Slytherin se reía y los miraba de reojo aunque Malfoy no se encontraba ante ellos. Empezaron a comer, él miró una vez hacia la mesa de la casa de la serpiente y notó que Draco lo miraba con odio.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo en que harían pública su relación para disimular el hecho de sus manos. Él se sentía bastante ducho en comer con la zurda pero su novia no estaba alegre ya que se sentía culpable por lo que sucedía y no comió nada más que unas ensaladas y helado de postre. De vez en cuando, él se le acercaba y le besaba la mejilla, entonces aparecía una sonrisa.

Al terminar de comer, los cuatro salieron del Gran Comedor rápidamente y se dirigieron a la Sala Común que estaba vacía. Ron subió su escoba y Hermione hizo lo mismo con la de Luz que habían dejado escondida en un rincón.

La chica bajó con el paquete que le había dado Dumbledore a Luz. Lo abrieron y adentro encontraron una Capa de Invisibilidad como la que poseía Harry aunque la nueva era mucho más grande. Parecía como si hubiese sido usada por dos o tres personas.

- Nos viene como anillo al dedo- dijo Hermione contenta -. Tengo un plan, haremos un bulto en las camas de Luz y de Harry, pondremos las cortinas y diremos que quieren dormir tranquilos y que no los molesten.

- Pero¿dónde dormirán?- preguntó Ron

- Quizás en la Habitación de los Menesteres- sugirió Harry

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Luz- pero apúrense antes de que venga gente.

Los dos subieron a las habitaciones mientras Harry y Luz se cubrían con la capa y esperaban a sus amigos. Luego de unos minutos bajaron y los buscaron. Ellos les hicieron señas para decirles donde estaban.

En susurros, Hermione les dijo que se verían en el baño a las ocho y media de la mañana, ante el asombro de Ron y Harry. Luego volvieron a subir para que nadie descubra el plan y la pareja se dirigió hacia el cuarto. Otra vez, la chica no vio la puerta y Harry la sorprendió con el ingreso tan brusco.

Adentro había una chimenea rodeada por pufs, una mesa ratona y sillones, se quitaron la capa y la dejaron sobre la esa mesa que estaba llena de golosinas, agua caliente, saquitos de té.

- ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? – preguntó Harry

- Mirá, yo solo conozco una forma: cerrando los ojos- dijo ella ingenuamente

Se sentaron en un sillón bastante alejados y se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, el sol entró por una de las ventanas y los despertó. Luz estaba sentada y abrazada a Harry apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Él tenía su cabeza sobre la de ella y también la abrazaba. Ambos abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y según un reloj eran las siete y media de la mañana.

En una hora debían encontrarse con Hermione, entonces hicieron un desayuno: Luz sirvió el agua que seguía caliente en las tazas mientras Harry las sostenía. En la mesa había grageas de todos los sabores y porciones de torta. Se comieron casi todo lo que había, se cubrieron con la capa y salieron hacia el baño.

Allí estaban Ron y Hermione que tenían la poción en un vaso. El chico se veía bastante cansado pero, en cambio, ella estaba bastante despierta.

- El antídoto debe ser tomado por ella ya que la mano izquierda de Luz se pegó en la derecha de Harry.

Luz tomó la poción mirándola con bastante asco y tomándola con los ojos cerrados. Su gusto se asimilaba a un jugo de naranja con bastante azúcar. Al abrir los ojos, notó que sus amigos la miraban expectante.

- ¿Y.. ?- dijo Ron ansioso

Ella separó su mano de la de Harry y lo logró. Una vez separados se abrazaron fuertemente y Ron y Hermione se les unieron.

Continuará...


	6. Confusión

**CAPITULO 6: CONFUSIÓN**

- Harry¿cuándo serán las pruebas para el equipo?- le preguntó un chico con cabello marrón enrulado, tez morena, ojos marrones claros y bastante alto.

Era un domingo bastante nublado, Harry estaba sentado en una silla junto a una mesa redonda con Hermione, Luz y Ron haciendo extensas tareas.

- El sábado próximo, a las once de la mañana- dijo él sin quitar la mirada de su pergamino.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con la poción pegamanos y sus vidas habían vuelto a ser normales. Sirius le había enviado por correo un objeto detector de pociones para que observe casi todo lo que tomaba.

Harry y Ron estaban tratando de hacer sus tareas de pociones que las chicas ya habían hecho y guardado. Habían hecho esto último porque Snape había amenazado con utilizar un detector de copias y reprobar al que detectase. Luz hacia su informe de la fundación de Gringotts mientras Hermione realizaba unas traducciones de Runas.

Luego, las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones y buscaron más libros y tareas para hacer ya que no tenían muchas ganas de salir a pasear. Solo les faltaba hacer lo que el profesor Flitwick les había dejado. Ron y Harry habían aprovechado una noche de miércoles para hacerlo y tener más tiempo para Pociones mientras que las chicas terminaban de cenar y luego se reunían para practicar encantamientos en el Cuarto de los Menésteres.

Bajaron con más pergamino y el libro de Encantamientos. La tarea era bastante sencilla, como habían anticipado los chicos, y tardaron media hora en hacerla, coincidiendo con la finalización de los deberes de Harry y Ron.

Después decidieron ir a practicar Quiditch así que Harry fue a pedir permiso a McGonagall. Debido a las condiciones meteorológicas, nadie había reservado la cancha. Él le dijo que querían practicar para las pruebas de la semana próxima así que ella les dio unas pelotas de fútbol, de básquet, de voley y de golf. Ron las miró extrañadas, a diferencia de los otros tres.

- Veo que estás interesada en ingresar al equipo, Valente¿tenés alguna experiencia?- dijo Mc Gonagall

- Sí, jugué al Quiditch en Sudamérica, en España y en Italia pero no cuando estuve en Francia.

- Interesante¿en qué puestos has jugado?

- Fui guardián, golpeadora y cazadora- dijo ella -. No sé por cuál decidirme aunque no me gustó mucho ser guardián así que lo descarto. Practiqué natación y me dio una fuerza muscular en los brazos para ser bateadora.

- Señorita Granger, no sabía que te gustaba el Quiditch- dijo McGonagall

- Ella me insistió

Se retiraron del despacho cargando cada uno una pelota y su propia escoba, excepto Hermione que tenía prestada la mejor del colegio.

Ron les preguntó para que servían esas pelotas _muggles_ y entre Hermione y Luz, con un poco de colaboración de Harry se los explicaron mostrándole un poco. A Luz no le gustaba el fútbol así que la demostración la hicieron entre los otros dos aunque fue bastante torpe. Las chicas jugaban bastante bien al voley y regularmente al básquet pero no hicieron demostración de golf. El pelirrojo estaba bastante decepcionado porque los balones no volaban ni hacían nada similar.

Una vez en la cancha, Hermione encantó las pelotas para que fuesen como las del juego aunque no podían salir del campo. Harry buscaba las pelotas de golf perdidas por todos lados y las guardaba en su bolsillo. Ron cubría los aros y le iba bastante bien aunque Luz lograba hacer tantos de vez en cuando y Hermione muy pocos. Los cuatro estaban armados también como bateadores por las dudas. Harry se cansó de buscar las pelotas de golf y empezó a jugar como cazador. La prima de Ron logró desviar varias pelotas de fútbol y de básquet.

Estuvieron jugando un par de horas y cuando empezaron a escucharse truenos, Hermione sugirió ir a la Sala Común pero los demás le insistieron en quedarse porque "hay que fortalecer la resistencia en el quiditch en días de tormentas". Empezó a gotear un poco, Hermione se cansó de insistir y se puso bajo techo. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y ya se estaban por ir cuando Luz, al ver que una pelota de básquet se acercaba a Harry, la golpeó muy fuerte y la envío muy lejos. Ella aceleró con su escoba para buscarla y pareció desaparecer.

Ron se acercó a Harry y decidieron guardar los balones y resguardarse bajo techo junto a Hermione que estaba enojada de que no le hiciesen caso y les recriminó el haber abandonado la cancha cuando. Luz no había vuelto. Diez minutos más tarde, Luz bajaba en picada al suelo trayendo una enorme pelota anaranjada grande abajo del brazo. Estaba totalmente empapada, el pelo parecía tener todas rastras y se encontraba bastante despeinada.

Fueron corriendo hasta la entrada bajó un encantamiento que hizo Hermione para no mojarse aunque sus pantalones se ensuciaron con el barro del suelo. Al llegar a la enorme puerta, escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y una voz bastante familiar. Un grupo de Slytherin encabezado por Draco Malfoy dobló un pasillo y se los encontró, sin darles tiempo a esconderse.

- Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí, la parejita de Weasley y la sangre impura con la cicatriz caminante y la sudamericana con una Nimbus 2001, parece que la nueva sabe cómo funcionan - dijo en tono burlón.

- Cállate Malfoy- dijo Harry -, o si no...

- O si no¿qué?- preguntó despectivamente- ¿Vas a pegarme?- lo miró fijamente a Harry y luego desvió su atención a Ron- Miren que hay aquí: Weasley tiene una Nimbus 2000¿asaltaron un banco tus padres?

- No, me la compré yo y no mi papi- dijo Ron poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra- como hacen otros que yo conozco...

- ¡Uy!- dijo Malfoy pareciendo divertido aunque un poco enojado. Se acercó a Luz mirando detenidamente su cabellera- Parece que vas demasiado rápido, Potter cuídate tienes competencia.

- Mejor dile a tus dos roperos que tienen competencia - dijo Harry recordando los bateos de su novia.

- Por cierto- dijo Hermione -, diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

Malfoy la miró perplejo, Crabbe y Goyle apretaban sus puños y Pansy Parkinson la miró enojada. Luz se acercó a la chica, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- Ten cuidado de no ser atacada para hacer de títere porque la agresión de la semana pasada no vino de muy lejos- se dio media vuelta y miró a Hermione, Ron y a Harry -. Vámonos, no valen la pena ¡Córranse armatostes! - se dirigió a Crabbe y Goyle dejándolos boquiabiertos a todos

Los demás la siguieron por el pasillo y una vez que se alejaron se rieron los cuatro juntos y, sentados en unos cómodos sillones en la sala común, Ron le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Insultarlos, fue sensacional. Hoy es un día para no olvidar- dijo Ron

- Es cierto- corroboró Harry y la chica se sonrojó.

- Ustedes no se quedaron atrás. Me encantó lo que le dijiste, Ron, lo veía venir¡Excelente! Lo de roperos me dio la idea de ese insulto. Me acuerdo que en la primaria le decíamos así a una porquería que nos hicieron hacer en manualidades. Sin embargo, el quitarle puntos me encantó. Por cierto, Harry¿a qué te referías cuando le decías eso acerca de la competencia?

- Es que ellos son los bateadores de Slytherin y tus golpes fueron buenísimos

- Ah.

- Creo que es mejor cazadora- dijo Hermione

Luego de jugar al ajedrez mágico contra Ron, los tres cayeron derrotados, cenaron y se acostaron a dormir tranquilamente.

Durante toda la semana que siguió, Malfoy miraba con más odio a Harry y de vez en cuando sonreía hacia donde los cuatro se encontraban pero no maliciosamente. El sábado se hicieron las pruebas de Quiditch y fue una ardua tarea conformar el equipo. Hermione no hizo una buena presentación, "de seguro porque Luz le insistió ella vino" pensó Harry. Al final eligió a Ron como guardián; a Katie Bell, Ginny y a Luz como cazadoras; y a Gregory Harper(de tercer año) y a Frank Gudgeon(de séptimo año). Lo más difícil fue elegir a los bateadores porque era difícil reemplazar a los mellizos Weasley.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al Cuarto de los Menesteres para festejar y practicar hechizos contra almohadones y objetos hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo. Harry comió bastante, al igual que Luz ya que se habían desvelado un poco en la Sala Común.

La mañana del treinta y uno de octubre, Luz recibió un hermoso vestido para la noche y unos zapatos que la señora Weasley le había comprado por encargo junto con una botella de perfume. Los chicos iban a usar sus túnicas de gala. Ronald les pidió ayuda a Hermione y a Luz porque no le gustaba la que tenía. Entonces, entre las dos convirtieron su vestimenta en una túnica como la que tenía Harry. Ese año se hacía un baile muy especial como el que se hizo para Navidad cuando estaban en cuarto año.

Las chicas estaban muy contentas y cerca de las seis y media subieron para cambiarse. Hermione fue la primera que se bañó porque quería arreglarse el cabello y necesitaba más tiempo. Luego, Luz aprovechó la ausencia de las demás y se metió en la ducha, anteriormente había extendido su vestido sobre su cama con los zapatos a los pies de ésta. Al salir, Lavender y Parvati discutían por quien iba a ducharse primero. Hermione hizo un sorteo y Brown salió vencedora por lo que entró en el baño.

Luz ayudó a Hermione a vestirse y luego ella le devolvió el favor asistiéndola en su vestimenta. Mientras Granger se peinaba, ella se calzaba y practicaba cómo caminar. Después comenzó a acomodarse su cabellera sobre sus hombros, a perfumarse, maquillarse levemente y se colocó un collar pequeño con una letra L y una pulsera que tenía una G. Su amiga le pidió prestada su loción y ella aceptó. Ambas estaban listas pero faltaba bastante para el comienzo del baile.

- ¿Vas a bailar con alguien?- preguntó Luz

- En realidad no sé. Durante las vacaciones, cuando vos estabas con Harry o paseando practiqué un poco de baile con Ron. Creo que podría bailar con él.

- Fue un trabajo bastante duro. Antes de que vinieras a su casa, estuve días enseñándole¿cómo baila?

- Bien, creo...

- Me alegro. Pienso que bailaré con Harry, algunos compañeros de clases y con Ron sino te enojas

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y con la cabeza agachada dijo

- ¿Por qué habría de enojarme si es tu primo?

- Sólo decía... - dijo Luz sonriendo pícaramente

Hermione bajó y Ron abrió enormemente sus ojos al verla tan linda, extendiendo su brazo que ella cruzó con el suyo. Harry se asombró bastante cuando su novia bajó luciendo un precioso y escotado vestido celeste perlado que mostraba sus hombros y le llegaba por debajo de los tobillos donde lucía unos preciosos zapatos de taco del mismo color con unas medias can can también de la misma tonalidad. Él sonrió y también extendió su brazo para llevar a Luz hasta el Gran Salón ante la mirada curiosa de casi todos los que estaban mirando desde antes a Hermione.

En eso aparece, Colin Crevey interponiéndose entre los cuatro y la salida teniendo en sus manos la cámara _muggle_.

- ¿Puedo sacarte una foto con tus amigos, Harry?

- Sí- dijo él sonriendo

Cuando el flash se disparó, los cuatro sonrieron y las chicas besaron a su pareja para que la foto saliese moviéndose

- ¿Después me la firman?

- Por supuesto que lo haremos- dijo Luz

- Tú eres Harry Potter, vos sos el guardián del equipo de Quiditch, vos la cazadora y vos, la más inteligente del colegio

Luego de ese halago, las dos parejas salieron hacia el pasillo y luego al Comedor donde había mesas redondas en vez de las rectangulares de siempre con un gran espacio para bailar. Las mesas eran para seis personas. Los cuatro se sentaron y luego Ginny se les unió con Terry Boot.

Antes de comer, se hizo un concurso de karaoke femenino en el que Luz se anotó primera. Cantó una canción de amor bastante triste pero lo hizo también que esa parte quedó anulada. También cantaron algunas chicas de quinto(como Ginny y Luna), otras de sexto(Parvati, Susan, Hanah), unas pocas de séptimo(Katie, Cho Chang) y casi todas de las jóvenes de primero, segundo y tercero pero la vendedora fue la novia de Harry.

Después de la comida, empezó a sonar un hermoso vals y Harry sacó a bailar a su novia sin que ella objetase nada, abriendo el baile. Ron imitó lo mismo con Hermione que también aceptó. El baile les pareció hermoso y Luz sentía que flotaba al bailar con Harry. Después, muchos alumnos dejaron la timidez a un lado y se les unieron. Ron y Harry cambiaron de parejas y siguieron bailando. Un rato después, Terry Boot bailó con ella y Ginny con su hermana una música bastante movida. La novia de Harry cambió de parejas seguidamente y más tarde regresó con su novio. Unos minutos después, apareció Draco que le pidió bailar, a regañadientes, el chico aceptó y los dos bailaron una lenta.

La música no duró mucho y después de otra canción con Malfoy, ella se excusó con el pretexto de un dolor de pie que realmente estaba. Cuando fue a su mesa, Harry la abrazó y le preguntó si el chico bailaba bien.

- Creo que sí, pero prefiero estar contigo, amor- dijo cariñosamente

Siguió abrazándola y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Comieron tan pegaditos que parecía que sus manos se habían vuelto a unir. Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, volvieron a la Sala Común, se despidieron con un beso y subieron a sus habitaciones.

En el desayuno llegaron las lechuzas matutinas trayendo paquetes o cartas y una se puso en frente a Luz que retiró el sobre de su pata y le dio una propina. Lo abrió sobre su falda y luego salió corriendo del Comedor. Harry, Ron y Hermione la alcanzaron en la salida preguntándoles que le sucedía al verla llorar.

- Es horrible... horrible, una tía abuela me envió una nota horrible- dijo ella -. Es horrible, nunca creí que leería eso, no lo puedo creer.

Ella le entregó el arrugado papel a Hermione y los dos chicos leyeron sobre su hombro

_Luz:_

_Recuerda tu origen y ascendencia de Godric Gryffindor y que tienes que seguir la línea de sangre. Si te llegas a casar con una persona que no es sangre pura, te mataremos._

_Tu tía abuela paterna, Bella_

Los tres la miraron extrañados y bastante desconcertado. Harry sentía una gran ira corriendo por todo su ser, no podía creer que una maldita pariente quisiera intervenir entre él y su amada, Luz. No estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

- Seguro podremos hablar esto- dijo él abrazándola

- Sangre pura ... sangre pura... yo quiero casarme con quien amo sin importarme la maldita sangre. Sangre pura...

- Vamos Ron, vamos a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione

- Bueno pero después me das un remedio para la alergia a los libros¿está bien?- dijo él

Ambos se retiraron en dirección a la biblioteca aunque no habían entendido la causa. Se quedaron un rato ahí mientras él le prometía que hablaría con esa parienta aunque por el momento no tenían intención de casarse.

Ella no quería volver al Comedor y se sentaron en un banco cercano y se pusieron a hablar del próximo partido de quiditch que sería contra Ravenclaw. Acordaron unos horarios para entrenamientos y compartieron algunas tácticas.

En un rato, Malfoy se acercó y le avisó a Luz que el profesor Snape la estaba llamando. Harry se ofreció a acompañarla pero Draco se lo negó con la excusa de no sabría dónde estaba. Él le avisó que estaría cerca del lago con Hagrid.

La guió por unos cuantos pasillos bastante silencioso. La chica miraba al suelo y no prestaba atención a dónde iba: lo que le faltaba al día era que Snape la entretuviese con una aburrida clase extra de Pociones o una explicación de un antídoto. Su guía parecía bastante confiado y sabía a dónde iba.

Llegaron a un pasillo desolado donde Malfoy bruscamente la hizo ingresar en un salón parecido a un despacho. Por un momento creyó que Snape estaba en una esquina pero no había nadie allí. El chico la puso contra una pared y le dijo en una voz bastante dulce.

- El baile de ayer fue maravilloso, en especial cuando estuve con vos, creí que bailábamos en el aire. Debes ser la mejor bailando en esta escuela y en el país. ¡Daría lo que fuese para que estés en Slytherin! Ver tus hermosos ojos todas las mañanas más cerca y tu cabello moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Escuchar tu hermosa voz entonando tristes canciones de amor. Sentirte cada vez más cerca. ¡Daría lo que fuese para que estés en mi casa, no me importa si eres muggle o no, te amo...!

El chico rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y Luz no hizo nada para evitarlo, sentía que Malfoy la había imnotizado y no podía hacer nada. Sus ojos de dragón y su voz seductora de serpiente la habían segado y confundido. Malfoy se le acercó y la besó. Durante unos segundos ella le correspondió pero al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía se separó rápidamente y le pegó una cachetada al chico. Acto seguido salió corriendo por la puerta.

Los pasillos la mareaban y notaba que todas las personas de los cuadros la miraban acusándola. Nunca le había sucedido algo igual, traicionada en su ingenuidad, engañada por unas voces dulces...¡era el peor día de su vida¡Nunca la había pasado tan mal!

Vislumbró el cuadro de la dama gorda y le dijo entre sollozos la contraseña. Cuando la dejó pasar, vio que Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón y entró corriendo hacia ella. Lloraba con más fuerza y empezó a llamar la atención de los demás. Ella decidió salir afuera donde no pudiesen escucharla.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Hermione ante los sollozos interminables de Luz. Volvió a insistir tomándola de los hombros tratando de que la mira- ¿Qué pasó?

- Draco... – dijo Luz entre tartamudeos-me dijo...que...Snape...me buscaba...y...me...llevó...a una pieza...y...me...dijo cosas lindas...y me besó...y yo me alejé de él...y...vine

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Harry doblando una esquina en la que se había escondido con Ron- ¿Qué dijiste? Lo voy a ...

Pero no pudo decir nada más, Luz corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras sus lagrimas mojaban la espalda de Harry pidiéndole perdón repetitivamente. Él sentía un gran odio, una ira inmensa, quería despedazar a Malfoy. Había confiado en él y lo traicionó.

Ron se quedó atónito y estaba a punto de salir pero Hermione lo tomó de su brazo firmemente Tampoco podía creer lo que había escuchado y quería ir a lanzarle una maldición a Malfoy.

- Vamos- dijo él -, le voy a enseñar...

- No, no le peguen- dijo Luz firmemente -. Lo único que necesita es que lo quieran, solo empeorarían las cosas si van a pegarle. Por favor, hazlo por mí, Harry, Ron.

- Pero...- dijo Ron desconcertado

- Él te...- trató de completar Harry

- No importa, yo lo perdono. Él está muy solo, necesita a alguien que no debo ser yo. Harry, si lo haces, me voy con todas mis cosas a Sudamérica inmediatamente.

Esa amenaza no le cayó bien pero le hizo notar la intención de perdón y el gran corazón que ella poseía.

- Tu corazón es inmenso.

- Vamos Ron, vamos a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione firmemente.

Ella se retiró con Ron que estaba estupefacto y Luz se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Harry le pidió ayuda con una última tarea que le quedaba pendiente. Eso les ocupó unas cuantas horas y cerca del atardecer decidieron bajar cerca del lago. En el camino se encontraron con varios profesores que vigilaban los corredores.

El chico le preguntó si no temía que alguien la atacase fuera del castillo y ella le respondió que siempre estaba armada. ¿Siempre? A él le pareció raro porque cómo era posible eso¿había tenido su varita en la noche de Halloween? Tal vez sí pero dónde. Debería decirles a ella y a Hermione que le hiciesen lugares en todas sus vestimentas por las dudas.

Se sentaron debajo de un árbol cercano al lago uno al lado del otro abrazados mirando el atardecer. En el cielo se veían nubes celestes y rosáceas mientras el sol se ponía sobre el horizonte. Los últimos rayos les daban en el rostro a Luz y a Harry llenándolos de alegría.

- Luz¿llevaste la varita en el baile de Halloween?

- Sí

- ¿Dónde?

- En el vestido. Después te haré lugar en todas tus ropas aunque necesitaré la ayuda de Hermione- su novio la miró extrañado -. Necesitarás tenerla cerca en todo momento pues se aproxima una gran batalla.

- ¿Contra Voldemort?- preguntó Harry un poco nervioso y ella asintió tristemente- Lo que importa ahora es el presente y el presente es disfrutar este momento contigo.

Ella se acercó a él y durante los últimos rayos del día se besaron sin importarles mucho el futuro, viviendo cada día como si fuese el último.

Continuará...


	7. La última batalla

**CAPITULO 7: LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

Luz, cumpliendo su promesa, le hizo lugar en la ropa con la ayuda de su amiga para poner su varita y él la tenía guardada, sin que nadie más que sus amigos cercanos lo supiesen, en todo momento.

Durante las semanas, Malfoy ya no les decía nada ni los miraba, parecía sentirse avergonzado y los halagos y chistes de Snape no lo reanimaban. Los cuatro amigos ignoraban esas actitudes del profesor y se dedicaban a hacer sus extensas tareas. Durante las comidas, el chico les daba la espalda y no se volteaba. Tampoco buscaba riñas cuando se enfrentaban, no asistió al partido de quiditch entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ni hizo algún comentario de las excelentes jugadas que hubo.

En uno de esos solitarios atardeceres que Luz y Harry disfrutaban aunque esta vez de pie, una figura alta y pálida se les acercó con la cabeza gacha. Draco se arrodilló y tomó la mano de la chica ante el asombro de ambos.

- Por favor, perdóname Valente. Te pido perdón de rodillas, estoy arrepentido. También a ti, Potter sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, muy mal.

La chica lo miró a los ojos durante unos momentos mientras él seguía en esa misma posición rogándole perdón. Harry sentía un enojo hacia el joven pero estaba asombrado respecto a sus palabras que nunca creyó que iba escuchar en su vida. Se preguntó si había tomado alguna poción mal realizada o si él soñaba esa situación.

Luz permaneció callada mirando los ojos durante un largo rato. El chico se estaba impacientando ya que quería escuchar una respuesta por parte de su novia. Dudaba si ella diría lo mismo que unas semanas antes.

- Draco, yo ya te he perdonado pero dime ¿para qué viniste? Por favor siéntate.

Los tres se sentaron y permanecieron callados un rato. Harry seguía impacientándose, no podía esperar más para saber a qué venía su desagradable compañero. Malfoy parecía un poco nervioso y dubitativo: miraba a todos lados bastante furtivamente.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Harry y Malfoy lo miró fijamente

- Debes confiar en mí y en él. Si no quieres que estos sea ahora, bueno pero él lo sabrá de todas formas. No nos ocultamos nada.

El chico asintió levemente y como respuesta arremangó la manga izquierda de su túnica mostrando una calavera con una serpiente. Malfoy agachó su cabeza pareciendo apenado y Harry ahogó un grito al ver la marca tenebrosa. Acto seguido, miró a su novia que no se inmutó.

- Creo que te presionaron¿no es así?

- Sí- dijo él secamente

- Sabrás por su puesto que debes hacer una promesa muy importante- el joven asintió levemente mientras ella deslizó su mano en su túnica, posteriormente sacando su varita y tomando su mano dijo: -. ¿Prometes no volver al lado oscuro y estar del lado del bien?

- Sí- dijo Malfoy y un rayo de luz dorada entrelazó ambas manos.

- ¿Prometes luchar contras las fuerzas oscuras enfrentándote a todos los que estén de ese lado, buscando siempre la verdad?

- Sí- otro haz de luz unió las manos

- ¿Estás consciente de que si esta promesa no es cumplida, la persona a quien más amas morirá?

- Sí- un tercer destello unió las manos que luego desaparecieron

- Bensmordre- dijo ella firmemente señalando la marca tenebrosa

La marca de Malfoy iba desapareciendo mientras que él parecía estar sufriendo por dentro. Luz miraba fijamente el brazo izquierdo del chico y cada vez parecía mas agotada a medida que esa señal iba desapareciendo. Harry la abrazó fuertemente para que no cayese desmayada. Estuvieron así media hora.

La señal desapareció y Malfoy cayó al suelo tomándose su brazo que parecía dolerle mucho mientras Luz se desplomó sobre Harry tomándose la cabeza. Draco los abrazó a ambos dándoles innumerables gracias y posteriormente se retiró con una reverencia prometiéndole lealtad.

El chico miró asombrado la actitud de él mientras seguía abrazando a Luz que sonreía levemente. Después se volvieron a sentar mirando el atardecer como hacían últimamente aprovechando sus tardes libres. La chica pareció dormirse un tiempo y Harry le acariciaba la cara.

Él miró hacia el castillo y Ron se acercó a ellos caminando bastante lentamente. Cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta que la chica dormía y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Parecía bastante fastidiado, venía de otro paseo por la biblioteca con Hermione que seguía allí.

- ¿Qué hacen en la biblioteca?- susurró Harry

- Solo me pide que le lleve listados de alumnos de Hogwarts. También algunos diarios del Profeta de hace como cuarenta años.

Durante la cena, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Luz estaban bastante contentos. Dumbledore había anunciado que en Navidad habría una cena de gala aunque con una pista de baile pequeña y con las mesas rectangulares. El novio de Luz no podía a esperar para verla vestida con ese traje. Casi todo el colegio se quedaría

Luego de la cena, buscaron sus capas invisibles y fueron al Cuarto de los Menesteres para hablar más tranquilos. Harry les contó lo sucedido con gran emoción mientras Luz miraba a sus dos amigos pícaramente.

- Que hiciste... ¿qué?- dijo Hermione

- Ya te dije, le sacó la marca del brazo a Malfoy- dijo Malfoy

- Entonces, él era un mortífago- dijo Ron

- Creo que Voldemort lo obligó porque su padre fracasó pero ya eso no importa. Ahora¿pueden decirnos en qué están ustedes dos?- dijo Luz mirando a su primo y a su amiga.

- Somos novios- dijo Ron ruborizándose al igual que Hermione ante el asombro de Harry pero no de Luz

- Eso ya lo sabía, no nací ayer. Hablo acerca de la biblioteca

- Creo que ya puedo decirlo porque tengo el resultado esperado- dijo Hermione

- ¿De qué resultado hablas? - la interrumpió Harry

- He averiguado que Lily, tu mamá, nació de una familia de magos pero quedó huérfana. Entonces fue a vivir con los Evans y llevó su apellido toda la vida. Creo que ella no estaba al tanto de que era una sangre pura – anunció Hermione

- Si ella era una sangre pura, Harry también es sangre pura y no tienen ningún problema en... – dijo Ron

- Les soy sincera, nunca pensé realmente en casarme próximamente pero si amo a Harry me podré casar con él cuando queramos. Pienso hacerle una broma a mi tía abuela porque me hizo enojar mucho.

Harry había considerado casarse con ella cuando Luz recibió esa amenaza. No quería que nadie se interpusiese entre él y ella. Si no lograba convencer a esa tía, pensaba fugarse a otro país y casarse allí. Pero ahora no tenía inconveniente, nunca se había sentido más feliz.

Al día siguiente, realizaron un paseo por Hogsmeade. Los cuatro caminaban juntos y fueron a las Tres Escobas a tomar cerveza de manteca. Luz estaba fascinada con la ciudad aunque había visitado otras ciudades totalmente mágicas alrededor del mundo pero nunca las había disfrutado como esta, en la que estaba con su novio, su primo y su mejor amiga.

Cuando estaban caminando por una despoblada calle, dos personas del Ministerio de Investigaciones se identificaron y los hicieron pasar a una casa. Allí les pidieron testimonio acerca de lo sucedido en tercer año cuando supieron la verdad acerca de Sirius. Los tres hablaron por turnos y Luz se quedó bastante pensativa. Harry vio que ella tomó una pluma vuelapluma que se había comprado y escribió varios renglones en un anotador nuevo.

Al salir, se refugiaron en Honeydukes donde compraron muchas golosinas que comieron allí y que guardaron. Posteriormente se separaron, Harry y Luz se alejaron cerca del bosque mientras Hermione y Ron se iban a tomar té.

Luego se juntaron, se acercaron a la Casa Embrujada y se sentaron para charlar acerca del testimonio que le habían pedido. Ron dijo que para comprobar eso podrían usar giratiempos especiales que retrocedían años.

Después decidieron volver porque se hacía tarde. Harry y Ron ya se comieron todas las golosinas que se habían comprado y las que Hermione no quiso, pero Luz cargaba una bolsa llena de dulces como para un mes.

A mitad de la semana, Hermione les leyó la noticia de la absolución de Sirius de los cargos y de que se buscaba a Peter Pettigrew. Luz hacía copias constantemente de un papel y luego las hacía desaparecer. Harry le preguntó qué hacia y ella le contestó "es para que todos sepan la verdad". Después encontró uno y lo leyó: decía todo acerca del verdadero guardián del secreto y su traición. Entonces se acordó de la promesa que hizo en el verano de hacer pública la verdad, la felicitó a su novia en uno de los momentos en que la vio ya que estaba en la biblioteca casi todo el tiempo y rechazó toda compañía.

El sábado ella salió de la biblioteca para almorzar, estaba de buen humor aunque parecía triste. Al sentarse miró por primera vez la cicatriz de Harry durante unos minutos. Se quedó pensativa unos momentos y cuando estaban comiendo el postre, le dijo:

- Después vamos a hablar afuera¿querés?- dijo ella sin mirarlo

Él asintió y luego de comer se retiró con ella a uno de los patios que siempre permanecían vacíos donde había una hamaca. Los dos se sentaron, él estaba bastante intrigado acerca del aislamiento de su novia durante media semana.

- Harry creo que no te gustará mucho lo que voy a decirte. Tendré que protegerte y lo que es seguro es que puedo no salir viva de eso.

- No voy a dejar que nada te pase- dijo Harry

- Al contrario, yo no debo dejar que nada te pase a vos. Te he dicho que me fascina la magia antigua y ahora deberé usar la más poderosa que existe. Estoy segura de que los mortífagos y Voldemort entrarán en Navidad al castillo y querrán atacarte. Si yo me interpongo, me matarán y tendrás la protección de sangre- el chico palideció -. Sin embargo no pueden matarme completamente si logró quedarme con los ojos abiertos y que éstos se vuelvan dorados, además tengo esa protección desde mi infancia. Esa será la primera fase que si sale bien será mejor, en caso de que eso no suceda, tendrás que hacer la segunda parte con más fuerza. Mientras te enfrentes a Voldemort no debes dejar de pensar que yo volveré o sino eso no sucederá. Sería como se dice vulgarmente "una vida por otra". Esa es la parte más importante. Una vez que me ataquen, deberán sacarme del Gran Salón lo más rápido posible y no despegar mi mano de mi varita. Tienes que ir armado.

- Pero yo no quiero perderte, prefiero no tener esa protección. Quizás no logre pensar con suficiente fuerza y tú no vuelvas. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida.

- Harry, yo confío en ti. Sé que podrás hacerlo, tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo en los duelos y sos más importante. Debes enfrentarlo y matarlo. Atácalo en la cabeza y tu varita no funcionará, si todo sucede como pienso tendrás una gran arma.

El chico se quedó desconcertado ante lo que le había dicho su novia. Ella confiaba en él y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por salvarlo a él y a la comunidad mágica. Quizás no podría hacerlo pero si no lo hacía la perdería para siempre. ¿Cuál sería esa arma que le decía ella? Debería hacer su mayor esfuerzo, ella confiaba en él y no podía defraudarla.

La Navidad llegó rápidamente y el castillo, desacostumbradamente, estaba lleno de estudiantes ansiosos por la cena. Harry estaba nervioso y mucho porque Dumbledore se fue a visitar a un pariente que estaba enfermo.

Él estaba esperando sentado en un sillón al lado de Ron que se encontraba un poco nervioso. Había decidido no decirle nada a su amigo por si llegaba a fallar y de vez en cuando tocaba el lugar donde estaba su varita. Hermione bajó por las escaleras luciendo su precioso traje seguida de Luz que esta vez tenía puesta una capa del mismo color de su vestido que cubría sus hombros y llevaba el colgante de Gryffindor que no se notaba mucho.

Ella también parecía estar nerviosa y sonrió levemente cuando tomó de su brazo. Caminaron bastante callados hasta el Salón Comedor y allí se sentaron en asientos que daban al pasillo cerca de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

La profesora McGonagall los saludó y pidió unas disculpas porque los elfos servirían primero a los profesores ya que muchos tenían vacaciones. Mientras esperarían habría música. Luz respiró hondo y miró hacia el gran árbol de Navidad que estaba allí.

Ron y Hermione fueron a bailar y los siguieron Harry y Luz. Una vez que terminó la primera pieza se escuchó un grito y la música cesó. La amiga de ellos había silenciado el sonido y todos se voltearon a verla, excepto Luz que siguió la mirada horrorizada de su compañera y vio estremecida a los profesores que parecían tener náuseas.

- Somnífero... – dijo Snape antes de caer desmayado sobre su plato

- Muggle...- dijo Hagrid antes de desplomarse sonoramente sobre la mesa

- Elfos...- alcanzó a decir Flitwickl antes de desmayarse

- Llamen a los – dijo McGonagall antes de desvanecerse

- Peligro- alcanzó a decir Sprout

Los chicos vieron como todos caían inconscientes y posteriormente aparecieron los platos repletos de comida sobre las mesas pero nadie se movió. Se escuchaban pasos y murmullos de voces agudas, muy agudas.

- Nadie toque la comida, está envenenada- exclamó Hermione y todos se volvieron a verla. En su voz había desesperación

- Ella tiene razón – dijo Luz-, los mortífagos están manejando a los elfos y los obligaron a poner somnífero. Ron llama a los de la Orden del Fénix, Harry, Hermione, ayúdenme a convocar arcos y flechas.

El primo de ella tomó una moneda y la encantó para que vengan todos los de la Orden al castillo mientras los otros dos chicos convocaban arcos que luego la chica encantaba con poción paralizante. Estaban todos tensos en el salón y Malfoy se les acercó preguntando qué podía hacer. Luz le entregó un arco y flechas.

Juntaron muchos objetos de arquería que luego repartieron a casi todos los que estaban de tercer año en adelante.

Ahora todos conversaban nerviosamente levantando la voz y luego Ron los hizo callar y que se sentasen. Harry sentía que su frente ardía y se la tomaba fuertemente. En eso se dio vuelta su novia, le dio un beso en la frente y, con un movimientos de varita, se le refrescó el rostro.

Se escucharon pasos de gente que corría, una gran emoción sintió Harry pensando que podían ser Tonks, Lupin, Sirius y los demás. Miró a su novia que se mordía el labio. Hermione hizo seña y los arqueros se levantaron preparando sus armas.

La puerta se abrió y muchísimas personas vestidas con capas negras y cubiertas de máscara. A la voz de "ataquen", por parte de Luz, todos empezaron a lanzar flechas sin parar que herían a los mortífagos. Sin embargo, ante el asombro de todos los chicos, los encapuchados se quitaron las lanzas sin algún dolor. "Debían tener algún encantamiento repelente " pensó Harry.

Una figura alta y pálida, vestida con una larga túnica negra apareció y muchos se asustaron al verlo: era Lord Voldemort. El dolor de la cicatriz de Harry aumentaba, Luz tomó fuertemente la mano del chico y se calmó su sufrimiento. Voldemort parecía asombrado de que estuviesen todos mirándolos, aunque asustados, de seguro esperaba verlos dormidos.

- Veo que alguien se dio cuenta acerca de la comida- dijo con voz firme -, debe haber sido esa sangre impura- volteó su cabeza hacia Hermione y luego hacia Harry que lo miraba desafiantemente -. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, señor Potter! Desde el ministerio... Es tu final, primero te mataré a ti y luego a todos los que están aquí.

- Jamás te lo permitiré- dijo el chico

Harry se paró bruscamente dispuesto a pelear, Voldemort le dijo

- ¿Vamos a pelear¿El famoso Harry Potter contra el hechicero más grande del mundo? – dijo elevando la voz

- Tú no eres el hechicero más grande, ese es Dumbledore- dijo Harry

- Te atreves a...

- No matarás a Harry porque yo no te lo permitiré – dijo Luz que se había parado rápidamente y estaba delante de su novio extendiendo los brazos

- En este lugar hay un traidor sentado en la mesa de mi casa - dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin y apuntando a Malfoy con su varita.

- ¡Protego! – exclamó Luz lanzando un haz de luz que formó un escudo delante de Malfoy- Él no está de mi lado y no lo atacarás.

El malvado la escudriñó y detuvo su mirada en su cuello

- La heredera de Gryffindor- exclamó asombrado -, la más pura de las sangres.

- No sabes lo que acabas de decir- dijo Luz antes de elevarse en el aire envuelta en luces rojizas

Se mantuvo parada en el aire con los ojos cerrados mientras una luz salía del amuleto de su collar que luego mostró una plateada espada con rubíes en el mango. La chica la tomó y bajó lentamente al suelo ante el asombro de todos.

Los ojos de Voldemort se volvieron rojos de fuego, llenos de ira. Nunca Harry lo había visto así ni a Luz que sonreía abiertamente.

- Haz cometido un gran error, Riddle- dijo ella -. Primero, despreciar a un "sangre impura" como tú le dices cuando tú eres hijo de un muggle y una bruja. Segundo, reconociste mi superioridad por lo que les ordeno a los mortífagos que se quiten la capucha ¡ya!

Ellos obedecieron sin ninguna réplica y Harry vio los rostros de Narcisa, Bellatrix entre otros desconocidos. Todos los observaron asustados y más de uno agachó la cabeza resignándose.

Riddle los miró con odio y luego observó a la chica y a su novio que estaba atrás y le tomaba firmemente la mano.

- Así que te interpondrás – dijo él

- Sí- dijo ella clavando la espada en el banco donde estaba sentada- aunque creo que debería dejar esto porque es mucha ventaja para mí- continúo y luego exclamó -.¡Desmaius!

Un cegador rayo rojo salió de su varita en dirección a Voldemort, enviándolo casi al fondo del salón. Éste se dio vuelta la cabeza y se incorporó tambaleándose. Caminó rápidamente hacia ellos que se soltaban las manos y ella se le acercaba a su oído abrazándolo.

Al llegar, la miró con furia y extendió su varita. Harry se puso nervioso, se acercaba el momento, tenía una idea de lo que sucedería, lo presentía.

- Avada Kedavra- exclamó

Una luz verde salió despedida de esa varita chocando contra el cuello de la chica mientras alcanzó a gritar que amaba a Harry. Su cuerpo calló sonoramente al piso y el aire se puso muy tenso en el salón.

Harry no podía creer lo sucedido... pero... había una esperanza, una oportunidad: tenía que hacer lo que le dijo su novia anteriormente. Se acercó a su cabeza mientras sus ojos se nublaban y miró sus ojos¡estaban dorados! La primera fase del plan ya estaba hecha. Él debía continuar y terminar la labor.

Voldemort retrocedió un poco, se veía el miedo en su rostro y se escucharon los pasos de gente que se acercaba.

- ¡Oh no!- dijo Riddle

- ¡Oh sí! Ustedes llévenla hacia fuera y apóyenla sobre el banco que está al costado- les indicó a tres Ravenclaw que estaban llorando, entre ellos a Padma Patil y, al ver hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de que allí estaba Sirius con Tonks y todos los de la Orden del Fénix que conocía-. Esto es personal, no intervengan- dijo cuando vio que iba a entrar.

Sirius lo miró extrañado y luego ahogó un grito al ver que llevaban a Luz para ahí. Tonks se tapó la boca mientras otra persona, atrás de ella, murmuraba algo.

- Te has equivocado de vuelta, Voldemort. Cometiste el mismo error. Ahora enfrentémosnos - dijo Harry desafiantemente.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó Hermione sacándole la varita a Voldemort y luego Malfoy la atrapó

- Entrégamela- dijo Voldemort firmemente

- Jamás – dijo él y luego quebró su varita en dos ante el asombro de todos, incluso de Voldemort.

Harry desvió su mirada al lugar que ocupara Luz y vio la espada. Recordó lo que había dicho acerca del arma que le iba a dar y entendió que ésa era la solución. Sin mucho esfuerzo la quitó de allí dispuesto para usarla.

Riddle lo vio y le ordenó a uno de sus servidores que le diese su sable. Era del mismo tamaño que el de Harry pero menos limpió. El malvado lo atacó y Harry se atajó aunque retrocedió un poco. Su pensamiento se concentró en que Luz podría volver mientras esquivaba los ataques e intentaba atacar.

Logró avanzar y durante un descuido por parte de Voldemort, insertó el arma en el estómago del agresor. Un murmullo se levantó y varios se asustaron al suceder esto último. Sacó su espada, repitió dos veces la maniobra y lo empujó al suelo. Seguía pensando en que su novia volvería mientras se acercaba al agonizante Voldemort. Seguía mirando con odio a su alrededor y no esperaba piedad de nadie.

Levantó la espada de Gryffindor y la clavó en la cabeza de Voldemort mientras una gran punzada surgía en su frente. Pero él seguía pensando en que ella volvería durante los segundo que se hicieron lentos mientras el último grito de horror salía de la boca del que había sido el más temido por todos, perdido sus poderes por un niño, derrotado y abandonado por sus seguidores, el asesino de muchos y él que destrozó familias enteras. Le había llegado la hora de su muerte a Lord Voldemort, su esperado fin.

Empapado de sudor frío, Harry se volteó y se encontró con que Ron y Hermione se le acercaban. La chica se acercó al inerte cuerpo del Innombrable y dio la tan esperada noticia de su muerte.

Harry seguía pensando en el regreso de su novia a pesar de los pesimistas pensamientos. Al ver hacia la puerta, notó que los mortífagos huían y que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix corrían atrás de ellos.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- dijo la voz más linda que jamás Harry había escuchado. Sus pensamientos y sus buenas intenciones hicieron el milagro. Se le volvió el corazón a la boca mientras una gran alegría lo invadía enteramente.

Lentamente, una figura flaca vistiendo un hermoso vestido celeste hasta los pies y cubierta con una capa del mismo color apareció en el umbral sonriendo de oreja a oreja, llamando la atención de los alumnos presentes. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, apresurando el paso y, cuando llegó donde estaba el muerto, saltó muy alto cayendo sobre los brazos de Harry.

Ambos se miraron y se abrazaron fuertemente. La chica comenzó a llorar.

- Lo lograste Harry, lo lograste. Todo se ha terminado- dijo entre lágrimas mientras aplastaba el cabello del chico hacia delante y acariciaba sus mejillas -. Muchas gracias, Hermione sin ti, otra vida se hubiese cobrado ese malvado. A ti también, Ron, vos convocaste a la Orden. Harry, sin ti esto sería imposible, muy bien. Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, Draco, fue muy valiente de tu parte- le dijo al chico que se acercaba hacia ellos -, te enfrentaste a tu familia.

Se escucharon unos calmados pasos y una alta figura huesuda y con barba larga se acercó a la puerta sonriendo: Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches, veo que todo ha terminado ya, felicidades Harry. Luz Valente, Harry Potter tengo el honor de decirles que reciben la Orden de Merlín, primera clase por su valentía y el haberse enfrentado a Voldemort que ahora es solo un recuerdo.

Todo el Salón Comedor vitoreó fuertemente y festejó arrojando sus sombreros al aire. Luego, Luz pidió silencio y pausadamente se fueron callando.

- Ojalá ya no haya rivalidad entre las casas porque la unidad es lo más importante. Este es nuestro regalo¡Feliz Navidad!

La chica se acercó a Malfoy y le prometió que le iba a dar protección especial debido a la postura que podría tomar su familia. Él la abrazó fuertemente, le agradeció muchísimo y le dijo que era la mejor persona que haya conocido en suvida.

Ambos se acercaron a Harry(simbolizando la unidad entre las casas más rivales) y ella miró por segunda vez su frente bastante asombrada. Una multitud se congregó cerca de él, incluyendo los profesores que fueron reanimados, Dumbledore y Luz sonrieron, Malfoy miró asombrado, Ron se quedó boquiabierto tomando la mano de su novia cuando Hermione, siguiendo la mirada de su amiga, dijo emocionada

- Oh, Harry ha desaparecido tu cicatriz.

FIN


End file.
